Shunpo Origins
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Naruto is inspired by the Yondaime and creates his own technique. This will lead to drastic changes. He will become a legend. He will ascend the Shinobi world with his team. He will burn all of his enemies where they stand and they will fear his name.
1. The Shunpo

Shunpo Naruto

* * *

A/n: This is not a crossover…

**This is not a crossover…**

**This is not a cross**

* * *

over…

* * *

Now I am taking something from Bleach just one technique. Naruto will not get a Zanpactou nor will he get some kind of special power. He will develop one technique and it will have vast affects on the world. I am going to do a rare team up… Actually I have not seen this team up at all… I will make it work… But that will be later the story starts In Naruto's child hood… I have not decided on the pairing but will later on.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I know what you're thinking… What about his other stories… Yea I'm going to work on them heavily but the problem is I am having a writers block on Safety and Peace and Prototype Fox… Moon fox won't be updated for a looooong time.

I've given up hope for the other one. I promise this one will be an epic length because I can see this story from start to finish. Oh and after I finish Prototype Fox I'm gonna try something no one has ever done before.

* * *

**To all my old readers. I am re-uploading my story… finally. My story was taken from me because I used second person in one of my chapters. That is against the rules so I am now re uploading. I will take a while since I will go through every chapter and fix it. I do not know who told on me. Because fanficition will only delete a story IF another user reports it. Now then, I will leave most of the A/N: alone because I really don't care anymore. This blow to my… marksmanship as a writer is really annoying. This is to the person who reported me. If you believe that you should turn a writer because he does not follow the rules than you have no understanding of a true writer.**

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

It was night time right now on October 20th Five years after the attack of the Kyuubi. Most people were asleep. The ones that weren't were up for several reasons.

Those at the gates were on guard duty. They would watch the forest for any hint of movement. It was tedious and boring but necessary. For they knew if someone got past them, their loved ones were in danger.

IN the Anbu building in the exact center about 20 people were up and working hard. 14 of them were in the Tactics and Strategy Floor in which Anbu captains and the commander would meet and discuss. The other 6 were far below in the basement, known as the Torture and Interrogation floor. 3 of the 6 people there were recorders waiting for certain Nin to spill their information. They knew it was only a matter of time but they just thanked Kami that they were assigned to the best of the best, so it would be done quickly.

The first Interrogator was Morino Ibiki, the Sadist. He used both psychological and physical approaches to break them. He was simple and precise. First goad them and make them mad, then punch them until they bleed, and finally give them redemption. This method was an old tactic book that still worked like a charm. He worked a lot because he didn't do much with his free time earning him the nickname The Sadist.

The second Interrogator was Mitarashi Anko. Former apprentice of Orochimaru, she had a mean streak and a hate streak so large that if tangible it could stretch from Iwakagure to Aimikagure 2 times over. Unlike Ibiki she reveled in making her 'patients' blood. She would use snakes that injected pain, she would use knives, she would use kicks to the groin. Consistently and constantly she dished out pain in the most graceful and gruesome fashion. Her recorder winced a bit as Anko unleashed a very hard blow, down low. Her interrogations never lasted over 2 hours. By then either the patient needed to go to the hospital's intensive care unit or the patient would be spilling his guts out and then going to the hospital's intensive care unit.

Finally the last Interrogator was Yamanaka Inoichi. This man was a legend. Famed the best interrogator in the elemental countries, he taught Ibiki the ropes and then some. This man though in retirement was pulled from time to time to handle the hardest subjects. It was said that Ibiki couldn't hold a candle to him. And when Ibiki's opinion was asked he simply said he couldn't even touch the man's ability. Inoichi would take the Psychological approach using words and emotions to deal the beatings. If not he would simply break the man's mind and get the info out, even though he would prefer to leave a man's mind intact. Inoichi was not a man to trifle with in the business. When it would take 3 hours with Ibiki it would only take 10 minutes for Inoichi.

* * *

The next group of people that was up was in the Hokage Tower. The hokage contained many things. The council chambers, Store rooms, Documents, and … more Documents. Inside at this time were guards, a series of Anbu and Jounins surrounding the tower and covering it from every angle. Every person that entered the Hokage's tower would have their body checked, unknowingly, for identification, genjutsu, and weapons at least 2 times.

* * *

The only other person in the Hokage tower was the Hokage himself. Once called the 'god Of shinobi' and 'The Professor'. Both titles well earned and well kept. He was a kind man who loved his village at times but a very sneaky one to those who deserved it. He would make rules and laws behind the councils back to ensure that they couldn't get their dirty paws on 'things' they shouldn't be touching. At this time of Night the Hokage would be doing several things. One of them was paperwork, the bane of all Hokages, 20 percent of the Documents in the Hokage Tower resided in His office. Another one of them was reading a small orange book that was signed by his student. His final 'work' of the night was using the Crystal ball to search over the lands ensuring many were safe.

He passed over 6th district which was the slums of Konoha to the 5th district which was an under the radar area in which nins usually hung out and trained. It was usually restricted away from civilians but it really didn't matter because not many civilians wanted to see Anbus or bloody and merciless killers watch their every move. As Sarutobi looked through the area with his crystal ball, he found in interesting sight.

His eyes followed a little mass of blond and orange enter a nin library with his anbu following him quietly. Though he trusted his anbu to keep himself he wanted to know what was going on.

The hokage cleared his throat and called out "Dolphin." An anbu came in ready in waiting.

"Go to Wolf at the NIn Library in 5th district Nin Library #2 and ask him about Uzumaki Naruto"

Dolphin nodded silently and disappeared.

Sarutobi turned back to the crystal ball and focused back on the Blond. 'What are you doing Naruto'

* * *

**NIn Libarary #2**

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naruto snickered there was no one guarding the library so he went on in. He made sure he went through one of the loose windows so he could close it afterwards. With him he brought some worn rope and a bent hook he found in the garbage.

He used his make shift Grappling hook to enter the library. Naruto eyes were well adjusted to the night and he started to look around. He finally found a candle and match on the desk of an accountant. He lit the Candle and made his way searching for the Chakra manipulation section to continue his research.

Now your wondering how can a five year old read well. Naruto's intelligence and maturity is far above the standard child. His mindset and resolution could be considered a seasoned ninja and his learning ability was on par of a seasoned gennin. He was forced to mature at the age of 4. No easy feat I can tell you, he was attacked on his birthday for the past 2 years, ever since he started walking outside his apartment. And each of those years he had gain invaluable knowledge that led a spark in his imagination.

Naruto was looking for the chakra section to expand his knowledge on how to manipulate it and maybe how to improve his control of it. Now usually if he had a question about anything at all he would ask either the Old Man, Doggy-kun, Dolphy-kun, Kitty-chan, or even Birdy-chan, but this time he wanted to surprise them and develop a technique like the Fourth Hokage something that would make him fast.

Naruto walked through the ailes of scrolls and was looking for a specific label. After a minute of walking Naruto found what he was looking for How to Manipulate chakra and improve your control. Naruto smirked …yes this would do nicely.

* * *

Wolf

* * *

The silver haired anbu watched Naruto pick up the Chakra manipulation scroll and read it with an intense nature pounding his eyes. At first the Silver haired Anbu was confused as to why Naruto would be entering a Library but when he took the Chakra manipulation Kakashi smiled to himself.

The last time Kakashi had talked to Naruto was 2 months ago when he was on his usual catch up time. After, he was called out for an Assassination mission that took almolst two month to complete. Dolphin had taken his post and he heard an attack happened but was successfully thwarted before Naruto was harmed. Kakashi knew he could trust his drinking buddy.

But he had heard some interesting things about his drinking buddy too, Like he was dating Anko. Kakashi felt a presence appear next to him. He tensed for a moment but then relaxed and thought 'speak of the devil'. Kakashi turned to his best buddy, Iruka.

Kakashi muttered "Hey"

Iruka nodded "Hey, What is Naruto doing"

Kakashi gave a smile even though Iruka couldn't see it "He's looking up chakra Manipulation."

Iruka raised his eyebrows and then nodded for Kakashi to continue.

"I think he is trying to learn how to Manipulate chakra to boost his speed… about 2 years ago when I first met him I told him how we manipulated chakra to our feet to make us go faster."

Iruka nodded again and then scratched his head and Kakashi swore if he ripped off Iruka's mask he would see a sheepish face. "After the recent attack Naruto asked where he could find Ninja info… I told him 'in a Nin Library' but I didn't think he would know what that was…"

Both of them chuckled at the irony they had provided themselves.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naruto memorized all of the instructions and descriptions like a bullet. He _did_ have photographic memory so it was quite easy. Naruto sped through half the scroll when he came across something interesting.

It was a short passage that read:

Some people actually have hard time controlling their chakra so they use seals to help them control their chakra. There are many applications for seals in Chakra manipulation. For example one could use it to help focus chakra in a certain area, or store chakra to release later. For more reference see scroll Chakra Seals By Hatori Nanashi.

Naruto bit his lip and debated his options whether to continue or go to seals.

'I can keep reading but I should probably branch out into different subjects just in case I can't get these chakra manipulation stuff'

Naruto put back the scroll and went to search for Chakra Seals which was close by. Naruto read through it and found some interesting things. He found things for storage and things for manipulation. Naruto just sped through it not caring for details.

Naruto heard someone come up from behind him and whipped around. He saw it was Doggy-kun and Dolphy-kun. Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Uh… Hey guys" The two Anbu remained silent. Naruto dropped his head and put back the scroll. The Wolfed mask Anbu took the candle and blew it out and grabbed Naruto's grappling hook. The Dolphin one grabbed Naruto and put it on his back. Naruto grabbed hold and the three sped towards the Apartment. On the way Dolphin scolded Naruto for breaking into the library.

**

* * *

**

An hour later

* * *

After they had tucked Naruto in and made _SURE_ that he would stay there they left to the Hokage to report handing it off to Neko to watch the boy.

They both ran silently towards the Hokage tower. As they arrived in they steeled themselves for an intense questioning.

The hokage was looking right at them as they came in. While smoking his pipe, his eyes barrowed deep into their heads and could have probably friend their brains like steak.

"Report" the Hokage said in a rough voice. Though this was not the voice of the god of Shinobi it was at least at Anbu Commander level.

Kakashi went for the both of them "Sir, I followed Naruto who woke up at 11:34 and went across the district to the Ninja library #2. He brought a make shift grappling hook made from rope and a hook. He climbed in and used a candle from an accountants desk to find his way around. He searched the Aisled and started reading the scroll How to Manipulate chakra and improve your control. IN about five minutes Dolphin also arrived. He continued to read for an hour and got through half the scroll. I am assuming he skimmed and picked up chakra control exercises to go over. He stopped at a certain part and put away the scroll. He then took the scroll Chakra seals and then went skimmed that also at a much faster rate. Dolphin and I were worried that he might find something about sealing so we stopped him and took him home. End of Report"

Sarutobi sighed and took in the information. Naruto was far smarter than anyone let on but he would deal with it when the time came. He silently commended his anbu for stopping Naruto.

"Kakashi, Iruka you are both assigned to watch Naruto in his training. I will speak with him in a week and ask him about what he was doing."

The two anbu nodded and left. Sarutobi sighed once more and thought

* * *

2 Year time skip

* * *

Over the course of two years Naruto had been practicing his chakra controls with a determination many admired. He had really gone far on his chakra control. As far as ninja techniques that was what he focused on. Sarutobi forbade him from learning any Ninja techniques or sealing and Naruto listened to the Old Man. So when he snuck in there he simply read more on Chakra manipulations and different forms. He was now three fifths across the book.

As Naruto found out the first half of the book was designed for gennin and Chunnins but the other half were for Jounin and Anbu. Naruto had to slow down and read other scrolls to understand what the scroll was talking about.

And so Naruto time was severly devided between multiple subjects. Form elemental manipulation to Geography. Naruto understood the necessity of these things as a ninja and continued reading them. In his spare time and as a change of pace he some times read some history and learned about his Old Man who had been once called the god of Shinobi.

That god of Shinobi had to raise the white flag by giving Naruto 10 bowls of Ramen so that he could stop bugging him to teach him techniques.

Naruto had started to develop his technique…

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

When Naruto had read about how quick the Yondaime was he was impressed, To be able to take an army in mere seconds. Then when Naruto had learned about manipulating chakra to make yourself go faster Naruto was determined to master it.

He went to the library and found the basic elements and chakra exercises. He practiced them at first and then decided it was time to start developing his technique.

Enforcing your legs with chakra was alright but it was a total waste. You had to reinforce both your limbs and your foot so that you could push off, and you needed a solid footing to even move. Naruto knew this was not a good technique no matter how many used it. He needed something versatile… something that would allow him to move in a several successions in high speed with less necessity for sure footing.

Naruto started out at applying chakra to only his calves and foot. To his disappointment he got a lesser result. Naruto then decided to focus chakra in all of his legs and push off. To his delight it was faster but when he tried to do it in succession he found out it took at least 2 seconds to move and that was important for shinobi.

Naruto was stuck for quite awhile and he even asked help from _his_ anbu. They did not know and tried experimenting on their own also and would show Naruto of their theories when they were guarding him.

Surprisingly Naruto's solution came from a manga he read from time to time. Naruto looked at the manga in disbelief. This was it. He had to push out on the chakra just how Yuuki from Code Breaker used sound. By pushing chakra out in a sudden burst he could move at incredible speed.

Naruto faced a clear runway that was about a mile open. Naruto placed chakra in his left foot leaned forward and pushed off with chakra. He burst forward at unbelievable speed. He immediately focused on his right foot, stepped and pushed forwards and kept going. Naruto continued this and crossed the mile long runway in a minute. Naruto was slightly tired at the exertion but was happy he could use it.

* * *

&&&&&&&&

* * *

Naruto had decided it to call it Flash Step or Shunpo. He could traverse in all directions on the ground. The only weakness in the technique was that if he wanted to turn he would have to pause for a second, of course he could cut down on the time but This delay could make him predictable.

When he asked Kitty-chan about it she said that instead of realizing it as a weakness he could use it as bait so that people would attack him at that moment. Naruto smiled at the thought.

* * *

**October 10**

* * *

It was Naruto's birthday and he was running away from several chunnins. He had used his Shunpo to get away from some but he couldn't keep enough to get away from all of them. The number of Chunnins and civilians was enormous that his four Guards had a hard time fighting them off without killing them.

Doggy-kun had told Naruto to run as fast as he could. Naruto did. First to the Hokage tower but he was cut off so he had to move to a different area. He had used it so much he was getting tired.

He was finally cornered with barely any chakra and 6 chunnins had caught up to him. Naruto backed up to the wall and tried to pull on chakra but he couldn't find much to do a shunpo or enough to climb the wall.

'Dammit what to do' Naruto thought desperately.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his leg to see that a chunnin had thrown a kunai in it.

"Hah can't escape now DEMON!"

Naruto backed up against the wall

Naruto analyzed his situation like all geniuses did in life threatening situations.

'Dammit I don't have enough chakra for another Shunpo and maybe I could climb the wall… but they'll probably catch me… Could I fight them… no its 6 vs. 1 and i'm only Seven… Dammit what to do'

"I'm gonna rip you up so bad." One of the chunnins said while taking out another Kunai.

The chunnin threw his Kunai and Naruto moved to one side dodging the kunai. It imbedded itself next to his head.

Naruto grabbed the kunai and held it out in a defensive stance.

One of the chunnins came at him. Naruto crouched down allowing any strikes to pass over his head and slashed the chunnin. Naruto was lucky that the chuunin was drunk and he was particularly skilled at aiming. But even with that he only slashed the man's nose.

"Argg you little Fucker" The chuunin cried out in agony.

One of the other chunnin grabbed Naruto's hand and twisted it.

Naruto's pain skyrocketed and then he heard a voice almost thinking it was Kami.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?

The chunnins jumped back and a man in white robes with long black hair jumped in between the Attackers and Naruto. This man had white eyes and his veins around his eyes were bulging.

The chunnins stumbled back "Its Hyuuga Hiashi… He's a clan leader shit!"

They tried to run but found out they couldn't move. Naruto heard a voice and looked past the Chunnin to see three people. The one with the Pineapple shaped hair muttered simply "Your actions are too troublesome so they had to be stopped."

A chubby man nodded and jumped over the chunnins to look at Naruto. The Chubby man took out a food pill and gave it to Naruto. Naruto just stared. The chubby man understood his confusion "it'll help soothe the pain."

Naruto trusted the man and swallowed it. The chubby man was right it made Naruto feel relaxed and his head cleared. The final man came over. He had long blond hair in a pony tail. He bent down and whispered softly "Naruto I'm gonna put you to sleep so we can get you to the hospital." Naruto nodded and let the man cast a jutsu on him to sleep.

Inoichi picked up Naruto carefully and gave him to his best bud Choza. Choza immediately left for the Hospital.

Inoichi turned towards the 6 chunnins. The 6 chunnins were very afraid that day. Inoichi simply said "Send the to the T&I I'll deal with them myself"

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

After the clan heads had finished their personal business they met at Hokage tower to debrief with the Hokage.

They entered the door to find the Hokage waiting for them along with four Anbu who had stains of blood on them.

The clan leaders simply connected it with Naruto and went on in.

Hokage looked at the clan heads and nodded "Its good to see you and thank you for protecting Naruto."

Then the Sandaime looked at his Anbu and nodded. Wolf went through the whole event from watching Naruto when he left the apartment to being attacked and telling Naruto to run using Shunpo.

At this the Clan leaders where puzzled and Hiashi decided to voice this.

"Hokage-sama what is this Shunpo"

The Professor smirked "It is a speed technique made by Naruto that allows him to travel extreme distances and if he perfects it he can very well be the next Yellow Flash."

The former god of Shinobi got raised Eyebrows and jaw drops.

Shikaku was the first to recover "Troublesome, how did… he make it"

The Hokage immediately made the reply "He broke in to libraries and studied"

All the people in the room chuckled at the thought of a little boy breaking into a library just to study …They just wished _their_ kids would do that.

Then they all got serious as the Hokage's face hardened. "We have a problem and I need your opinion on this. I have heard from Jiraiya, Iwa wants to break off from their alliance with Kumo. And when Jiraiya went to Kumo he received an Alliance treaty from Kumo to us. With our allied Kumo and Suna it would be likely that Iwa and Kiri will grow hostile. Because of this I wanted every clan to up the regiment and prepare…"

The room grew silent… You could hear a penny drop on the carpet floor. Inoichi was the first to say something "Sir I think it us unlikely that there will be war because it'll be 3 vs. 2."

The other Leaders nodded. But Sarutobi shook his head "I have also heard activity in the Grass lands … IF that becomes a new village and if they ally with Iwa and Kiri we will have war and either way we must become stronger."

After a few minutes of discussion the Anbu left to spread the news to other clans and Leaders to prepare their men.

**A Year Later**

Naruto started academy at the age of 8 along with his others his age. Even though he could have started a year earlier he did not want to go ahead. He had spent another year looking a taijutsu style that would fit him. Naruto was tipped of about a certain taijutsu style, the Soaring Fist, and was practicing it steadily.

The Soaring fist mainly focused on getting out of the way from hits and using extreme and heavy punches from different angles to take out the opponent. It was a fast and powerful … perfect for Naruto's technique.

And while his visits through the library he found a particular scroll by the Nindaime himself about deception. It said it was the key to any Shinobi. It could cause people to underestimate you for your looks or overestimate you on your reputation. Any misinterpretation can be used as an advantage. And every advantage was another way to win.

This made Naruto think deeply about what to do against the hatred, to disguise him self so that he could mislead everyone… He would fake everything. He would fake his attitude, fake his knowledge, and fake his power. He would hide it all to ensure that they _would underestimate_ him. No matter how long it took

Naruto decided in the academy he test this disguise… this deception. In class he would be an average student, he would not stand out; he would not excel at anything. If he excelled, he would stand out. Naruto knew that people would not want to see someone like him… for what ever reason, excel. He could gather that much, at least. Finally, when the time comes to excel he would do grasp it and take down anything in his way.

* * *

A/N: This is not a Dark Naruto or Super Naruto. This is a Strong and Smart Naruto. He is a genius quite literally. Now important note His technique is tiring. It uses huge amounts of concentration and chakra to propel him. Over the years he will develop it until it is like second thought but in this chapter it takes a huge amount to actually use it more than 10 times, I'm being realistic here. Finally he is OOC just so no one will complain about it. If you complain then tell me a story where Naruto is portrayed as perfectly in Character

Please review if you like or did not like anything or have any questions.


	2. The Flame

Shunpo Naruto 2

* * *

A/N: I am still having a writers block so I'll keep going on this.

* * *

Here is a Pm I got from Challenger

**Challenger: **Naruto trains his all 5 senses(which already just as good as the Inuzuka Clan's, thanks to Kyuubi) by filling the Chakra Points that are in them.

**Tenchi:** Its been over done and I really don't want to make his senses that high

**Challenger: **Naruto learns Tsunade Super Strenght by filling in Chakra Points in a fist.

**Tenchi:** I have something to do with his hands that is simply more powerful, destructive, and … Bad ass

**Challenger: **Naruto's Taijutsu style should become Mixed Martial Artist that so power of many Taijutsu styles are one.

**Tenchi:** One Mastered Taijutsu is enough… I don't want too much. And plus I am going to make Naruto an MMA fighter later on…

**Challenger: **Also reason why Naruto choose the orange jump suit is so he can hide a ll training weights he is wearing under it.

**Tenchi:** Eh I don't want training weights its redundant… I'd rather have it part of his Mask.

**Challenger: **Also maybe Naruto makes the Shunko(in english "Flash Cry")technique that Yoruichi & Soifon used when they fought each other.

**Tenchi: **Now this I can agree with…

* * *

**To all my old readers. Once again I am reuploading. Why is it so slow? I am rewriting and re-doing the story. Of course I will leave many things untouched but I will change things. Maybe make some grammer corrections or even change the freakin Kage's name to the proper one. Anyways Keep on reading and Keep on reviewing.**

* * *

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he got up. IT was finally the day he would start the academy. Naruto sighed he already knew the Curriculum for the first year of the Academy from his readings in the Library… He already knew what he was going to do… He would stare at the teacher and be blank… while he practices a very difficult chakra exercise of making a string, stiff but still Malleable, into that of a Paperclip, this was satisfying even though Naruto wanted to practice his elemental affinities.

Naruto knew his affinities were Fire and Wind. Wind and Fire were very dangerous or at least that was what Birdy-chan told him . Then he tried to practice it, and it didn't turn out so well. Wolf and Dolphin hog tied him and dragged him up a really tall tree and hung him there until he swore on the Ramen gods that he would not practice Elemental jutsu. Yes, Naruto did swear on it and yes,w Naruto did repent for his sins later.

So Naruto snuck into the library a couple months ago. This time he had Doggy-kun and Birdy-chan come with him. He read the Chakra manipulation all the way through, memorizing it.

After a good o'l two hours of so of straight reading, which was a miracle for Naruto. Both Anbu and Naruto were tired, well ok the Anbu were bored as hell and Naruto was sleepy. Now why hadn't Naruto gotten his research done already? Due to the fact that when Naruto read something he didn't understand, he wanted to research on it but the Anbu knew very well that would lead one thing to another and another and another until he had pretty much gone through a whole trip 'in and around' library and finally settle back down and read the Chakra Manipulation scroll again. Then when he finds another thing he did not understand… The process happens all over again. So Wolf had the very annoying task of making Naruto read everything in the chakra scroll first and then dragging him home, Wolf needed his sleep too.

When Naruto went home he 'found' a taijutsu scroll with a feather on it. Naruto made a note to say thank you to Birdy-chan.

As Naruto went through his daily exercises of dashing through trees, walking up and down the tree, across the river and back, sticking leaves to his finger tips while hanging upside down, and practicing Shunpo for thirty minutes Naruto put on his disgusting orange jumpsuit and ran to Academy not wanting to be late.

Naruto walked towards the academy. He arrived just as he wanted to be not too early as to draw attention but not to late to look like a fool. Arriving when more kids arrived would be optimal since other kids would be distracted amongst themselves. Naruto walked and looked around. Of course he did so inconspicuously…

He noticed a lot of clan members or heirs. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow… Maybe he wouldn't have to pretend at all or at least not hide his ability all that much. Naruto walked to the middle right of the classroom and sat down near the Aburame heir. Naruto turned to him and held out a hand

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said with a small smile on his face but his eyes were dazzling with hope of a friend, that is of course if this Abrume's parents weren't biased against him… like for some reason all the other parents were.

The young Aburame had a large coat that covered most of his face and glasses on his eyes so it was hard to see his reaction. But the positive thing was that the Aburame turned to him and shook his hand.

"My name is Aburame Shino" Shino said while nodding

Naruto nodded as well. Naruto then turned and examined what kind of heirs did he have in the class. He had one from the Uchiha clan, Sasuke, brother of Itachi Uchiha; he would have to watch out for him. Next was a Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto had heard from

Doggy-kun what happened to her and pitied her. Naruto made a silent promise to not let it happen again. The other one was an Inuzaku Kiba though not the clan heir he seemed like a prideful boy. Another was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio kids. Naruto would definitely look out and watch over these three for like the Hyuuga, he owed a life debt to their families.

Naruto kept his promises even the unspoken ones.

Naruto broke out of his musings and used all his will power to not jump out of his seat and yell. This Chakra was the exact copy of Dolphy-kun. Naruto clenched his fists to calm himself down and turned towards the door. It slid open to reveal a man wearing a chunnin vest; he had his hair tied in a pony tail and a scar across his face. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he suspected the newcomers identity.

Iruka walked to the center of class cleared his throat. When the class did not listen Naruto could see a vein bulge on his head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRATS" Naruto reeled back at the force of the yell and thought 'Yep definitely Dolphy-kun.

The years passed and Naruto became friends with all the students there. He was a nobody there or for at least people who couldn't see through his façade. There were only certain people who could see that he was holding back and Naruto was not surprised who did see through it. Nara Shikamaru saw through it after 3 weeks and questioned him nonchalantly while playing shogi. Yamanaka Ino a great pretender saw through it next. She pretended to be a weak girl but in fact, like him, it was a mask. Naruto asked her about it and she said that her father Yamanaka Inoichi had told her how he acted in school and used to act. Another person was obviously the silent one, Aburame Shino, who though his talks with Naruto, Figured it out easily.

Naruto made close friends with all of these peoples but he would not show them his true skills. When they asked him about it Naruto just referred them to the Nindaime's scroll.

Naruto stayed in the background scoring just average. But in secret, Naruto trained in his style becoming more proficient, and now under the under cover Anbu Dolphy-kun Naruto studied more history.

* * *

**Time Skip** **4 years later**

* * *

Naruto trained heavily over the past 4 years in secret. His Anbu guards had retired from service when he was 10. He made sure they had a great send off since he did color all of their underpants pink. Wolf's hair was now yellow, Dolpin's scare was now a tattoo… Well for Bird and Cat… Naruto was too scared to do anything to them… last time he tried … well he got an extremely stern talking to.

IN the Soaring Fist style there were 7 levels and Naruto was on level 6. He learned that this Taijutsu style not only was a way to strike quick but also from afar. It showed a use of chakra and how to push it out in a burst. But the only problem was he compress the chakra enough no matter how much control he had. When he asked the Hokage about this, The Sandaime wrote several seals on his arms that automatically compressed the chakra and shoot it out when he pushed chakra in it.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&**

* * *

Naruto walked into the Hokage office to find the Old man working steadily on his dreaded enemy … Paper work.

Naruto cleared his throat and the Professor looked up.

The Sandaime brightened "Yes Naruto-kun"

"Old man I am having trouble compressing my chakra so I can send it out of my hand."

The Old man's eyes immediately narrowed "Naruto what have I told you about-"

Naruto raised his hand to placate the god of Shinobi "it is for my Taijutsu style I …Found a while back"

The Hokage sighed and said in a tired voice " I may not be a genius in seals but I am adept. I'll use them to compress the chakra. Come here Naruto."

As Naruto walked the Old man took out ink and brush

* * *

**&&&&&&&&**

* * *

Then Naruto started to ask more of about seals after several weeks the Sandaime relented. He took pages out of books and gave them for Naruto to studied. Naruto learned from explosive tags, to storage seals.

Naruto was adept at seals and he knew that the tattoo on his stomach was not a tattoo but a storage one… even if he couldn't understand it. But what … was this … the thing so many hated him for.

As for his shunpo Naruto copied, refined and made seals on his legs to create the Shunpo. Now Naruto could control the distance he could cross by just focusing how much chakra he focused on his legs.

Naruto also started to cover his hands with gloves so no one would notice the seals by accident.

To Naruto's delight Naruto read that if chakra is focused by seals it couldn't be properly seen by the Sharingan. A year after the Uchiha Massacre Naruto started to …_dislike_… the Sharingan for its… copying abilities. He read up many scrolls on how the Sharingan was used to copy or steal so many things it pissed him off. Yes it was a good weapon but there was a point where it had to stop. The stuck up Uchiha did not help either. Naruto felt sorry for Ino who had to keep up her mask as a love sick fangirl.

It was almost time for Academy Testing when Naruto was called into the Hokage's office with Dolphy-kun.

Naruto looked at the Hokage and did not see the Old Man he used to play with but the Leader of a Hidden Village. Naruto immediately dropped his mask and was all business.

Dolphin immediately started the conversation. "You called Hokage-Sama"

Sarutobi nodded "Mizuki has been receiving information from an outside source. I believe he plans to steal some thing from Konoha but I do know what. Naruto I am going to give you a mission to fail. If Mizuki approaches you and asks you to do something do it. I will have Iruka tail you. When the time is right he will appear and both of you will take out Mizuki."

Naruto mentally smiled at the part of 'Both'.

Both said in unison "Hai Hokage-sama"

As planned Naruto failed and when Naruto came out he silently left the room without a word. He sat on the swing and pretended to look sad. One of his friend tried to approach him but he simply jumped away.

As planned Mizuki told him to take the scroll and learn a technique.

Not as planned Naruto read the first technique in the scoll quickly 'Kage bunshin eh hmm allows user too… $^ly Sh#t … ITS AN ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS!!! NOW I CAN READ ALL THE SCROLLS!!! YEAAASSSS!!!!!'

Naruto quickly went through it but sadly Mizuki had not arrived yet. Naruto sighed.

'Well….' Naruto thought smirking 'Might as well take a peek at the other sections of the scroll.

Naruto opened another part of the scroll… Clone EXPLOSTION!!! OHHH… This one was even simpler than Shadow clone so Naruto learned it as well. Naruto skipped over some of Nidaime's water jutsu and Shodaime's Earth jutsu and came to where he wanted. Sandaime's Fire techniques.

Naruto looked at … shook his head and looked at it again. IT was a seal that was placed on one's arms… IT allowed the arms to be covered in FIRE!!

'Amazing creating seals that would transmute your chakra into Fire elemental chakra'

Naruto quickly memorized the seals and in his head mapped out how to incorporate it into his own and use _its_ chakra to power it. 'ARGG This is so exciting but I need to write this all out. Lets read it one more time'

As Naruto did he felt the presence of Dolphy-kun in front of him. Naruto looked up and smiled "Hey Iruka –sensei"

As planned Iruka scolded him for stealing the scroll.

Naruto kept smiling and said "but Sensei Mizuki sensei told me"

Dolphin feigned surprise and said "Mizuki"

All of sudden they both turned their heads and jumped out of the way. A hail of kunai stabbed in their place.

Mizuki's eyes widened … how did they sense him… How did they even dodge that.

Naruto glared at the man "Mizuki-teme your under arrest for treason"

Mizuki's jaw dropped what the hell.

Mizuki decided to play it cool "ahaha stupid Brat do you actually think you were going to steal the scroll"

Naruto smiled and Mizuki's heart dropped "YEP I was ordered to by the Hokage."

MIzuki became enraged how dare this DEMON TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT. "You know What you are… Huh Naruto… YOU'RE THE KYUUBI"

Naruto's eyes widened … he stepped back. His eyes widened… jaw slack. Mizuki heart was filled with glee 'YES' Mizuki took out a shuriken and was about to throw it when his body suddenly felt weak. He felt something wet drip down on his clothes. Mizuki looked down to see 4 kunai's in his body. One just below his neck, one just below his heart, one in his lung, and the final one …in his most sensitive part… but it didn't matter because he died quickly.

Naruto closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Mizuki was taken care off by his old guards so he was fine. He pulled up his knees and held them in…'pain'. Dolphy-kun landed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up into Dolphy-kun's eyes. HE saw regret, sadness, and …comfort, love …and friendship…

Iruka smiled bitterly and said "come on lets go to the Hokage"

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

* * *

After debriefing with Naruto and a long explanation that Naruto wasn't the demon; Naruto was finally able to leave the Hokage tower and go to his house. Naruto put away his new forehead protector and sat on the bed and sat for a while. He reached out with his senses to make sure the familiar presences weren't there.

Safe from anyone prying into his privacy Naruto smirked. _His_ plan worked perfectly. Naruto had learned of the Kyuubi a long time ago. Of course he had never met face to face with the Bastard demon he figured it out with the seals he was given. I mean come on people calling you a demon or Fox brat every day it kinda made you wonder why. Naruto being a genius figured it out simply.

Naruto took of his horrid jumpsuit and placed it on a hook in the middle of the room. Naruto then took out his own set of Ink and Brush and started writing away plans. He did so for forty minutes until he was satisfied with his layout.

Then Naruto started to draw on seals that would meld his Soaring Fist seals into Sandaime's Raging Flames But instead of using his chakra… They would use the Kyuubi's.

You see many people think seals are really hard… Not really. All you need to know is what is what. For example a Explosive tag simply is the intake of Chakra and release of energy like a grenade. So in reality it is just exploding chakra. Seals is like a microwave, Instead of warming it by yourself over a fire you could just put it in a micro wave and it would do it for you… All it needed was energy.

Now the different types of seals are not that hard either, just more letters or more combinations. Instead of 24 alphabets there were 298 and the bigger and more elaborate seals where just a combination of that. So if one knew how to break down seals into their base … that person could easily understand a foreign seal in just a few seconds.

Naruto was doing exactly that. He had already broken down the seals in his Soaring Fist Style and he spent 20 minutes breaking down the Raging Flames. After he mixed them together and added a buffer to collect 50% of Demon chakra that had not been purified.

This was like killing to birds with two stones. Though the seal on his stomach did in fact purify and add to his chakra… there was a constant flow of demonic chakra in him. Now normally Hyuuga's couldn't see it but Naruto guessed that it was a little sliver going through the chakra system. This messed up his control because he had his normal chakra and then this super hyped up chakra that he had to tame. And chakra is like college students in a party… when one area gets pumped up the whole party gets pumped up and break outs the beer.

So by taking some of those slivers he could pump up could easily power up his new Flaming Sky Lark Seal…

* * *

A/N: Here's my little spiel on this… the demonic chakra is obviously million times more potent then normal chakra so powering up a seal should be no problem. Now considering there is an non stop flow of small kyuubi chakra going through Naruto's body I think its gonna charge up fast. Also Naruto is not going to put this onto his legs because he thinks his Flaming Sky lark wont charge fast enough if he did.

* * *

Oh where I came up with the name I have no idea.

* * *

Naruto finished the seals and smiled. It had taken him 2 hours but he had did it. Naruto faced the HORRID ORANGE JUMP SUIT. He sent a small amount of chakra into his right arm.

Immediately his arm was covered in dark red flames. Naruto took the Muukuuken stance. His punch lashed out a burst of flame burning through the HORRID ORANGE JUMP SUIT, through the wall behind it, the other 5 walls behind it and finally out into the air.

Naruto looked wide eyed and the looked back at his hands. Naruto immediately stopped the flow by drawing back that sliver of chakra he sent to his arm.

He then looked back to the burning carnage he had left with his punch.

Naruto smacked his head 'Dammit how am I going to finish this.'

The Naruto remembered what he had just learn. Naruto put his hands in a familiar seal "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

And 20 clones appeared. Naruto smirked… Oh yes this was the life.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Naruto woke up and looked stared at his sealing. He yawned and stretched his arms. He looked around and saw his Konoha protector and smiled. He put it on and look at himself in the mirror. Now he could stop pretending, Now he could show the world who he truly was. Naruto then turned walked over to the new wooden wall his clones had made. Naruto tapped it 'Maple eh not bad'

Naruto cooked breakfast and washed dishes. He did his stretches and remebered he had nothing wear.

Naruto bit his lip… Maybe he could visit Dolphy-kun for clothes. Then Naruto spotted a bag with carved statues of a bird on a wolf and a dolphin jumping over a cat .

Naruto smiled 'Today's a good day'

Naruto walked down to the academy in his new get up. He wore a black sleeveless shirt so he wouldn't burn it when he activated the F.S.L as he dubbed it. He now wore bandages covering his hands and fore arms. He wore a Brown cargo pants with multiple pockets and hooks that had shuriken holsters on them. Though these clothes may not seem much underneath there was a hard mesh steel steel similar to Dolphy-kun's girlfriend wore.

Naruto got in and looked up… He saw his friends smile… They knew what this meant… They knew this was the end of pretending and the beginning of a new era…

'Yes' Naruto thought 'This is a good day'

* * *

**The end**

**A/n: JK YOU THINK I'd ACTUALLY END IT THERE AHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

* * *

**Hokage Tower early in the morning**

* * *

The Hokage looked at his jounins they had finished assigning 1 through 6 and now came the hard part … the specialized teams. Seven through ten were the specialized teams which students would be the fore front of Konoha's ability.

"Before we start is there anyone you would like to claim"

Kakashi raised his hand "The Uchiha boy"

No one disagreed of course I mean the Uchiha boy needed a Sharingan mentor.

"Anyone else"

Suprisingly Asuma raised his hand "The Next gen for INo-Shika-Cho"

Sarutobi nodded "Alright" That was actually a good idea, because Asuma had worked a lot with the trio.

Then Kakashi raised his hand again. Sarutobi nodded

"HOkage-sama I would like to recommend Shinobi's Aburame Shino, Inuzaku Kiba , and Uzumaki Naruto for Kurenai's team.'

Everyone choked. Someone actually recommending a team for SOMEONE ELSE.

WTF O_o was everyone's face. It was unheard off, no not even thought about. Of course someone could ask for a specific student, maybe two students was pushing it, the rare exception for a full team… but for someone else… that was asking for a kunai up your ass.

Kurenai whipped her head around to Kakashi her face red with rage and her red eyes turned had turned into the glare of demon. But Kakashi had taken out his book and used the Ungodly powers of the Icha Icha to counter the death stare. 'Thank you Icha Icha gods' Kakashi thought

"**KAKA**-**SHIT** DO YOU WANNA TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU RECOMMENDED A TEAM FOR ME"

Sarutobi coughed and Kurenai blushed in embarrassment and bowed "I'm sorry for my outburst Hokage-sama"

The Professor waved his hand and turned back to Kakashi. "You're reasoning for your suggestion Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded "I believe Kurenai can develop this team into an Assault/Tracking/Capture team… with the situation with the other villagers we need teams that are more diverse."

Sarutobi nodded "and the Gennins chosen"

Kakashi nodded again "Kiba will obviously be a tracker but his clan techniques can also be used as an Assault. Shino can easily track like kiba and capture with his Kikai bugs. Finally Naruto is fit for all three… he has honed his senses after… a few _incidents_ [This caused some men and women in the room to flinch] and he knows enough anatomy to knock out a person with a senbon, and finally with the techniques he has just learned and _that _he can easily be used in combat."

By _that,_ Kakashi meant the Shunpo step but he had promised Naruto to keep it a secret and he respected that.

Sarutobi nodded he knew what Kakashi was talking about but Kurenai didn't. Once again glared at Kakashi but the blessings of the Icha Icha gods blessing still held true.

"Kakashi do you mean to tell me you don't want him because of _it_"

Kakashi looked at her and gave her his famous eye smile "I said _that _not _it_"

Sarutobi cleared his throat once again and they turned their attention back to him.

"Its decided then Kurenai you will get Aburame Shino, Inuzaku Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Kakashi you will get the rest"

"Hai Hokage –sama"

Sarutobi stood up and looked at his Jounins… His elites "I will not lie to you… we are on the brink of another war… no one will be cut this time but everyone will be trained. We will up the regiment on all gennins training them 6 days a week. Make them tough and strong. Pick up your own training as well, do not slack off, and carry the Will of the Fire with you dismissed."

With that the Jounins left to get their teams.

Sarutobi sighed and pulled out his pipe once again.

* * *

A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY

YEAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If anyone has questions go ahead and ask I'll answer them

* * *

**Once again please review and I am going to post up the sequel soon!!**

**This is from some guy who didn't bother to leave his name**

Hey, I just finnished reading your author page... I remember reading Shunpo Naruto before, and my question is "if you're glad to rewrite it, why does it suck even worse than before?" I mean before you had at least a modicum of respect towards grammer and spelling, but now it's like you dont even care.

Also, You fucking hypocrit! In your profile you defame all who would critisize an author for writing a fanfic the way they want, the turn face and bitch about how Kishimoto writes Naruto.

hypocrits get sent to the Maelbolge, resting place of traitors, not purgatory.

**I would just like to say. Try having a story which you put a lot of time and effort in. You were all up and for writing the last chapter. And then you get an email saying your story has been deleted because of one small thing you did. Now then, once you've done that go ahead and talk to me about my grammer and my story. Yes of course there are times where my grammer and spelling ** **are horrible but for you to flame me like this. IT makes me wonder why I leave the anonymous review on. Now then I'm pretty sure you've read my story before but do you really want to wait ALL That time for me to repost the story. I don't so STFU.**


	3. The Team

Shunpo Naruto Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: OK seriously why am I doing this …. I HAVE NO IDEA

* * *

OK right now your thinking why did I give Naruto such an OP power with the sealing… I didn't. The problem is he cant control it… at all and this will cause problems… Of course he wants to keep it hidden but there is a …special event that forces him to use it if he wants to stay alive. Of course that won't happen yet…

* * *

**OH to Darksnider..**

**TEnchi: **I would like to say thank you for Reviewing … Yes of course the mask is cliché but I couldn't think of anything else. Now for the torture thing… Couldn't think… Anyways I will fix it soon or before I finish this chapter… Either way I would like to say thank you because that type of criticism is good. Yea it might hurt the feelings but it tells what I can improve on and that.

**Now please if you're going to say what's good or bad explain why.**

Oh yea &&&&&& is a sign that there is a change in time place or anything at all that relates to the PAST FLASHBACK

* * *

**ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Konoha Academy**

* * *

Naruto was sitting talking in a drawl fashion with Kiba, who responded pretty well. Kiba and Naruto were wondering who they were going to be teamed up with… so they talked and jibed about who would be in which teams. They argued about a couple placements but they both agreed that if Sasuke was put with Ino and Sakura… Sasuke would suicide. Naruto said in 3 days, Kiba gave him 1.

Then Dolphin came in with a clip board. Now of course Dolphin or … Iruka was not in his Anbu get up but Naruto always put that tag on him. Everyone quieted down. This would be the last time they would consider him a teacher and they knew to respect that.

Iruka looked at all of them "Today you will graduate and become Ninja. But unlike how we usually do things we are going to test your abilities and train them to the limit."

Many of the students murmured at the change but stopped once Iruka continued on.

"I will not lie to you … we are on the brink of another war… Hostilities are high and your actions in the future will decide how this play out. Train your hardest; Keep your comrades safe… Carry the Will of the Fire." And with that the Students held their breaths as he listed the names

Iruka started to call the out the first 6 teams and they left with their Jounin instructors.

Iruka looked at the nine left and sighed "You guys are the specialized teams… You'll be run into the ground and then some… You are now the foundations of Konoha don't slack off one bit."

As Iruka called out his team "Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, and Aburame Shino."

Naruto smirked. He got a good team… a versatile team. Kiba and him were perfect in combat, Kiba and Shino were good trackers too, and Shino and him could capture if put to the test.

Kiba jumped down to Naruto's row and Shino was already sitting in the row. Kiba gave a feral grin and Akamaru woofed in glee.

Shino nodded to both of them and Naruto just leaned back and smiled.

"Looks like we're team mates now" Naruto said in a satisfied voice.

"Yea" Kiba responded

Shino remained silent and let the two talkative people do the chattering.

Then Kiba noticed the bandages.

"Hey Naruto what are those bandages for"

Naruto looked at his hands and then turned over to see that team 7 was still in the room. Naruto turned back too Kiba "Tell you later when we are with sensei"

Speak of the Devil…

Kurenai Yuuhi just walked in. "Team 8 with me please"

They followed Kurenai into a café and sat down in a booth. Naruto made sure to look away when the Waitress was serving them so she wouldn't find out it was him and cause trouble.

They got their food and waited for Kurenai to speak.

Kurenai gave a nice friendly smile and started to speak "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like my friends, learning Genjutsu, My dislikes are perverts and sexists, my dream is to become a master of Genjutsu and raise a good team."

The whole team blushed at the comment. After a few seconds of silence Naruto decided to take charge.

Naruto gave a smile "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, Friends, Learning and Reading, and a Certain bunch of 4 _[Kakashi sneezed on Sakura, Iruka sneezed on his food, the Neeko sneezed on her boy friend who coughed, and the Eagle sneezed on her nephew Neji.] _My dislikes are Traitors, Biased people, How the Library closes late… My Dream is to become the greatest Nin I can."

Kurenai mentally put a note that Naruto had ambition, which was quality in a leader, if controlled of course.

Shino looked at Naruto quizzically or so everyone thought because they could see his eyebrows rise above his head. "Why do you not like the Library closing late?"

Naruto smiled at him and nonchalantly said "because it makes me wait longer to sneak i- … Never mind" Naruto caught himself just in time or at least so that the other gennin could not hear.

Naruto blushed and looked away. Kurenai raised one of her own eye brows 'hmm sneaking into a library eh'

Kiba decided to go next. " MY name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like Akamaru, my friends and chasing cats, I dislike My sister giving me noogies, people who can't keep secrets, and Baths, (Kiba shuddered for a brief moment and then continued) My dream is to become a legendary Tracker."

Kiba nodded to Shino who nodded back.

"My name: Aburame Shino, I like: Friends, Bugs, and Learning how to use clan techniques, I dislike: People Killing bugs, Water and pesticides, My dream: to be a worth Clan Leader."

Shino nodded to signify that he was done.

Kureani smiled once more "Ok tomorrow you'll be tested on your abilities and we will find out what you need to improve on. I'm sure Iruka has told you that you cannot fail but if you don't do well I will make you train Seven days aweek instead of Six. Your objective tomorrow is to capture me. You have the rest of the day to figure out a plan. Meet up with me at training ground 12 at 8:00"

The Trio nodded to show that they understood her message.

* * *

Kurenai left and the new Team 8 walked out in silence. NaRuto reached out with his senses to make sure Kurenai had left. After a few minutes he was sure that she was not in the immediate vicinity. Naruto turned to Shino "Did you mark her with a Kikai"

Shino nodded "It seemed logical to do it at the time."

Naruto turned to Kiba "You got her scent"

Akamaru yipped twice. Kiba translated "Yep"

"Alright follow me I know a good place to train."

Both Kiba and Shino nodded and Naruto led the way to Training Grounds #39.

It was a large pretty large and clear but there were some large boulders planted on cetain spots for target practice or cover.

Once they had arrived Shino decided to speak up "I think it would be good if we knew each others abilities"

Naruto nodded "Yea that's a good idea … I'll start"

He waited for any disagreement but received none so continued.

"My Taijutsu is called The Soaring Fist style it mainly focuses on the hands and striking from multiple angles. I have not mastered it yet but I am close."

Shino nodded and add in his two cents "After we finish explaining lets have a spar to better grasp each other's techniques"

"I have a couple techniques. My first one is Kage bunshin it allows me to make a solid clone but it takes an unnatural amount of chakra. My second Technique is a combo of the Bunshin. Jibaku Bunshin which allows me to make my Kage bunshin explodes but this is very dangerous and takes up a huge amount of chakra. My signature technique is Shunpo… By concentrating chakra into my feet and then pushing it out in a burst I can move in incredible speeds."

Shino was interested in this technique "Naruto Could you demonstrate this _Shunpo_"

Naruto nodded. He faced in a clear path concentrated chakra and stepped… WHOOSH… Naruto disappeared and reappeared a quarter of a mile where he stood. Naruto then turned on his heal stepped once more and Came back to them.

Kiba's jaw dropped and Shino's eye brows could clearly be seen

"HOLY SHIT" Kiba yelled.

Naruto Blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks"

Kiba jumped up like a giddy child "You gotta teach me how to do that."

Naruto sighed "I don't think the technique would fit you"

Kiba stopped immediately and looked sharply at Naruto "Why not?!"

Naruto looked Kiba dead in the eyes "Your clan techniques make you go on your 4 hands and legs. I think it would be better if we adapted Shunpo into something that would fit you."

Kiba closed his mouth and nodded… Naruto wasn't denying his request just saying that maybe there was something better for him.

Naruto then unwound his bandages to reveal the array of seals. "This is my master piece."

Kiba and Shino looked at it intently until Kiba asked the question they were both thinking "What is it?"

"It's an array of seals I call the Flaming Sky Lark Seal it automatically converts my chakra into Flame elemental chakra and covers my arms with it. When I push chakra into it I can make a burst of flame come out… It is very destructive and I will never use this technique on an ally… its just too dangerous."

Naruto then rewrapped his arm with the bandages. "Finally I know how to dispel genjutsu but using the actual the actual style is useless to me because my chakra… seems resistant."

Kiba nodded in understanding he was worthless in the department of genjutsu also.

* * *

Kiba once again decided to follow "Any ways like Naruto my Genjutsu is Non existent ..."

Kiba picked up Akamaru and put him on his head.

"My Taijutsu is from my Family clan I get on my hands and feet and charge on four legs like a dog. It uses speed and makes powerful blows. As for my Ninjutsu I have two main ones the Man Beast clone in which Akamaru turns into a replica of me and Gatsuuga is when we launch our self at the opponent spinning rapidly … It is similar to a drill attack."

His teammates nodded to show their understand-ment in his technique.

* * *

Finally it was Shino's turn

"I have no genjutsu and my Taijutsu is from a simple brawl style made my caln to get in close and apply kikai bugs… I know the Bug clone and Bug Dome technique…"

Both Kiba and Naruto sweat dropped At Shino's … Lack of words.

Naruto then turned to Kiba and asked "Can I see your Gatsuuga on that rock"

Naruto pointed to a small boulder a couple feet away. Kiba nodded and yelled "LETS GO Akamaru"

Akamaru turned into a replica of Kiba on all fours. They ran at the Rock and started to spin "GATSUUGA!!!"

Kiba and Akamaru crushed the rocks into bits. Akamaru turned back into his dog form and yipped happily. Kiba got back on to his feet and gave a V sign "yea how was that"

Naruto nodded "That was good…"

But he was distracted thinking on how to improve it. 'They're very destructive but lacking speed and against a jounin we need to be faster… of course I am faster with Shunpo if I can outrun Anbu but…"

Naruto snapped his fingers "That's it" He exclaimed. Naruto ran over to Kiba and Akamaru

"Hey can you start spinning in mid air. "

Kiba thought for a second "Yea but if we did something like that we would have to be in mid air already and moving forward."

Naruto smiled "Alright try again and lets go against that one" Naruto pointed to a HUUUUGE ROCK.

Kiba Jaw DROPPED. He whipped his head towards Naruto "DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED"

Naruto shook his head "Trust me"

Kiba shook his head "Fine but your covering my Hospital bills"

Once again Akamaru turned into Kiba. Naruto then said to both of them as he grabbed the scruff of their collar " Make sure to start spinning as sonn as I let go."

Naruto used Shunpo with a little extra due to the extra weight he went forwards at high speed his arms groaned in pain. Naruto landed and through the two forward "GOOO!!" Naruto cried out.

Kiba and Akamaru started to spin but instead of swirling they went so fast they were their own separate Missile. They crushed through the rock leaving 2 clear tunnels between it.

Naruto tried to get up and found an arm supporting him. Naruto looked over to see Shino helping him up.

"That was impressive" Shino said nodding towards the two smoking tunnels in the Boulder that were just made.

Naruto smiled "Yea"

Shino and Naruto ran towards where Kiba and Akamaru were. They found Akamaru in the fetal position his beady eyes replaced with swirls. Kib who was next to him was no better. He was lying sprawled on his back and Swirls as eyes.

Shino set Naruto down near Kiba and then sat down himself. Naruto turned to Shino and smiled "this is a good technique huh"

Shino nodded.

"By the way Shino how much chakra control do you know"

Shino thought for a moment

"I know tree climbing and Water walking at a young age before I got my Kikai so I would not endanger them."

Naruto nodded that was expected from a clan like them. 'Well then they are probably good on chakra control cause I know the Inuzuka work on it also. But they don't have a lot of techniques'

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Hey shino do you think you can sleep over tonight at my house."

Shino raised his eyebrows in shock but he quickly recovered "Maybe Naruto I am assuming we should bring Kiba as well."

Naruto nodded

"What is this about sleeping over" Kiba got up groaning.

"Well you guys need more jutsu and I know where to find them but we need to go at night."

Kiba looked at Naruto with a questioning look on his face.

Shino answered for Naruto "Does this have to do with sneaking into a 'Library'"

Naruto nodded.

Kiba jumped up grabbing Akamaru and putting him in his coat "Come on then lets go!"

Shino stopped him "Wait we still have to spar"

Kiba froze and scratched his head looking sheepish "uhh Yea forgot about that"

* * *

**Inuzuka clan house**

* * *

When They arrived at Kiba's it was pretty late. Shino had passed out some energy bars for dinner. Kiba opened the door and The trio went in. Kiba walked in through the yard and into the main house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN PUP!!!"

Kiba eyes went wide "DUCK!!" he Yelled.

His team did so and a bottle came sailing over his head.

Naruto saw a Feral women who had just thrown the bottle. Naruto assumed her to be Inuzuka Tsume the clan leader.

As they stood Kiba started yelling back "MOM! JEEZ WHY ARE YOU OVER REACTING! MY AND MY TEAM WERE SPARRING!"

Tsume looked over at his teammates and lingered on Naruto. Tsume shrugged "Fine Now why are they here… Over for dinner or something."

Kiba shook his head "Nah We were going to do some … Late night training and camp out is that ok"

Tsume shrugged again "Fine but you come back tomorrow night. GOT IT PUP!!!"

Kiba blushed and nodded "Yea mom"

"GOOD NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

And with that they were kicked out of the grounds.

Naruto turned to Kiba with a sweat drop on his face …"Kiba is it just me or is your mom a bit-"

Kiba looked at him and sighed "Yea I know"

* * *

**Aburame Clan grounds**

* * *

Shino had led them to his house and Kiba and Naruto found it was layered with trees for bug production.

Shino led them through the clan grounds and finally into a back brush area.

Naruto saw an older version of Shino… He had the same hair glasses heck even the coat was similar.

"Father"

The clan head Aburame Shibi turned to them.

"Shino"

"My apologies for being late, My teammates and I sparred to test each other skills."

Shibi nodded "I believe you have more to say"

Shino nodded also "I would like to camp out today and spend more times planning with my teammates"

Shibi nodded and turned back to his work.

With that team 8 left… silent at the difference between Aburame and Inuzuka.

Naruto turned to his teammates and scratched his head "Didn't your parents work on the same team"

Both of them nodded. Naruto whistled in awe and kept walking back to his apartment with his teammates in tow.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

Naruto showed them his apartment and got out some spare futons. Kiba was lounging his couch with Akamaru and Shino was sitting on a chair. Naruto looked at them and sat down.

Naruto decided they needed to work "Its going be an hour and a half at the least before we can go into the library without getting caught. We have two objects in there"

"One find out Jutsu and two find out About Kurenai-sensei"

Shino nodded but then asked "How are we going to find about Kurenai-Sensei"

Kiba spoke up this time "I heard that they kept records in the libraries so we maybe able to find something about her in there."

Shino raised an eye brow "I thought they kept records in the Hokage tower"

Naruto shook his head "that is official Registration but information like Test Evaluation or Psyche tests are in the Library … Most likely in the restricted section. I can probably break in by picking the seals."

Shino decided to keep the ball rolling "I Think we should work on some tactics."

Naruto and Kiba nodded.

* * *

**The next Day**

* * *

Kurenai got up bright and early to get some nice and healthy food.

Kurenai yawned and felt a hand on her waist. She looked down and saw it was small and petite….

'Oh Shit .. OH shit …. OH SHIT!!!" Kurenai turned to see Anko lightly snoring.

'FUCK' Kurenai got up and looked down at herself and immediately relaxed. She was in her full night gown, panties and all. (Stop thinking it you dirty minds).

Anko was also fully clothed… If you could called it clothed.

'Thank kami' Kurenai got up and started to cook some eggs and boil some miso soup.

Anko woke up from her groggy state and yawned. "Oh Nai-chan thank you for letting me sleep over… I'll help you teach the brats too as promised… YAWWN"

Kurenai immediately stopped. She had asked Anko to TEACH THE GENNIN…

What had she done…

* * *

**Naruto's House**

* * *

Naruto woke up and quietly passed Kiba and Shino… He took out a pan and started to fry some eggs. He put some bread in the oven and got out some cups for water.

He then heard Kiba get up and walk out. Akamaru was still in his jacket that was on the couch. "Morning Naruto"

"Yo Kiba getting some food ready"

Kiba raised an eyebrow "You know how to cook"

"Yea its an important skill you should learn it"

Kiba rolled his eyes and started to pour water into the cups and set them on the table.

Shino finally got up and just nodded to Kiba and Naruto.

The team scoffed down their food and all ran together towards the training grounds.

As they ran Naruto turned to Kiba and asked "hey Kiba I read something about Soldier pills do you know what they are"

Kiba nodded he took out a small reed pill and explained, "These were made by the Akimichi … they are little pills packed wit nutrients and everything … it makes the body run on overtime and doubles its efficiency but when it runs out it is easier to knock you out because your body slows down heavily."

Naruto thought for a second 'That doesn't really seem safe… Maybe if I use something like…' "Kiba do you remember my seals that I have on my arm…"

Kiba nodded

"Well to produce the flames the seals have to store chakra and convert it into flame … I was thinking we could do it for you , so your jutsus could last longer."

Kiba smirked "Alright … but where are you going to put it"

Naruto thought for a second "I've read the best place to store chakra is either on your head or base of your neck or the stomach… I don't think you want it on your head because many would ask questions and your stomach would be weird so I think the neck would be the best."

Kiba accepted his reasoning and asked another question "but other than just hiding it with my clothes is there another way we could disguise it."

Naruto bit his lip "I'll have to reference in the library … I remember it saying something about seals in the appearance of Tattoos. "

Shino then decided to speak up "Do you all remember the plan"

Shino's teammates nodded they remembered all the info they had gathered yesterday…

* * *

_&&&&& Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

_Kiba, Naruto and Shino both walked up the wall of the Library very quietly. Naruto opened the loose window and ushered them inside. Like always Naruto went to the Accountants and grabbed a candle but this time he grabbed some extra ones._

_He walked back carefully to Kiba and Shino who were looking around. He handed them out and they used Kiba's matches to light them. Kiba had a whole survival pack sealed in a scroll in his back pocket… Why because his mom was paranoid._

_They walked around carefully looking for the subjects they assigned themselves._

_Naruto was searching for some Ninjutsu for both Kiba and Shino. This was the harder part because There were not many high rank ninjutsu here… Too dangerous… Instead they had basic and maybe chuunin level jutsus. Naruto was assigned this task because of his kage bunshin… He would read each scroll and pick which one would have a low chakra cost while at the same time beneficial to them._

_Shino being an analyzer would look at The maps for Training ground #12 and draw a copy… He would also mark areas where they could implement their planned tactics. Then Shino would go to Naruto, report, and get the ninjutsu scrolls to copy._

_Kiba was assigned finding about Kurenai. As a tracker Kiba had to memorize descriptions on the fly and he practiced at home by reading a line of text once and then remembering it at the end of the day._

_

* * *

_

&&&&&&& Flash back end

* * *

Sadly they only got two Jutsus each that would really help them without hampering their chakra supplies but it would have to be enough.

They arrived at the Training grounds to see Kurenai and Some other women with her. Naruto climbed over the rocks and such and walked over to Kurenai.

When he and his team got there they all nodded and greeted her "Kurenai sensei and …"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry Lady I don't know your name"

The scantily clad women scoffed as she took a bite out of her Dango stick, she had in her hand. "the Name's Anko kid, I'll be helping you train in Combat later… Nai-chan over here will work on Capturing and we'll both work on tracking."

Naruto nodded it was not weird that Jounins stuck together when training.

Anko got up still chewing on Dango "I'll be watching from over there..." Anko pointed to a large tree that was near the edge of the training grounds. "See ya" Anko gave a cheery wave and Jumped over there"

Kurenai shook her had and turned to her team "Alright you have 1 hour to find me and I will be in this Training grounds … You cannot use the Trees for cover nor will I … BEGIN!"

* * *

Kurenai disappeared under genjutsu and the rest of team 8 jumped back as one.

Naruto looked back and forth trying to find his sensei but there was no avail.

Naruto whispered to his team "Do you guys have a track…"

Kiba shook his head "There is an overwhelming stench of… perfume it's covering my senses…"

Shino also shook his head. "It seemed my Kikai bug was disabled with said perfume..."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "ALRIGHT THEN I'm USING THAT"

Naruto immediately jumped up his bandages unraveling …Kiba and Shino immediately jumped back even father not wanting to get caught in the AOE…

Anko was looking with interest 'Good their working as a team and they know each others abilities … very interesting… But what is the Fox boy doing.' And then everyone saw it.

Naruto who had jumped about 40 feet in there thanks to his Shunpo. Naruto charged a good amount of chakra into his arm… he hoped Kurenai sensei wouldn't get caught in this.

* * *

&&&&&&&&

* * *

_Flash Back_  
_Naruto opened his door … His face was nervous "uhh here's my house."_

_Kiba and Shino stepped in and looked around. His house was actually quite neat… Though some of the stuff was worn because he had found them in the Dump…_

_Shino walked over to the other side of the room and inspected the kitchen… There wasn't much in it but it was still enough to get by. Shino raised an eyebrow at the Spartan like areas Naruto had._

_Kiba looked at a certain spot In his little house… The newly made wall._

_Naruto scratched his head "Ehh… Kiba whats up"_

_Kiba pointed to the wall "that's smells brand new and all the walls behind it too.."_

_Akamaru yipped in agreement_

_Naruto scratched his head again and gave a shaky smile. "I kinda… used the seal I made on a target to practice and it caused that…"  
_

_Kiba and Shino both turned so fast Naruto thought they would break their necks. _

"_WHAT" Kiba shouted_

_Naruto sighed and explained…_

* * *

_Flash back end _&&&&&&&&

_

* * *

_

Naruto pulled his fist back the fire burning like a Furnance on his arm… and in one motion Naruto turned his body and thrust with his right arm and whispered "Flaming Swallow Drive"

A huge stream of flames came out of the fist scorching the lands in front of him…

Though it did not cover all of the it did burn everything on the surface. Naruto fell to the ground and said "Initiating tactic 27"

Anko's mouth dropped… This kid had just sent a jutsu that burnt a good portion of the field albeit only on the surface. That was at least a B rank technique. She turned and expected to see Naruto on one knee panting like crazy but he was only BREATHING HARD!

'Damn Nai-chan struck gold'

* * *

Kurenai

* * *

'Dammit I so did not strike gold on this'

Kurenai was in the in the middle …. THE VERY MIDDLE of the attack… She did the only thing she could … Duck under ground…

* * *

Naruto 

* * *

Naruto turned to Kiba "Scent?"

Kiba nodded "Straight ahead but the winds changing course so hurry."

Naruto nodded Akamaru had finally gotten out of Kiba's jacket and prepared itself for tactic 27…

Kurenai got out of the ground and found that Kiba was running right at her on all fours.

'Why is he doing that he's practically a mile away from me' Just then Naruto ran up behind him grabbed Kiba by his collar..

Kurenai narrowed her eyes 'What is he…'

Suddenly Naruto disappeared and reappeared only 10 feet away Kiba was Already spinning in motion and coming at her when Naruto cried out "Naruto Kiba combonation: Drill Bullet 1"

Kurenai jumped up and Kiba smashed into the ground debris flew up in huge chunks… 'Shit what the hell is that… wait a minute WAS THAT WHAT KAKA-SHIT WAS TALKING ABOUT'

She was suddenly broken out of her musings as she sensed a presence behind her …She turned and saw another Kiba! With Another Naruto coming right at her!!!

They cried out together this time "Naruto Kiba combination: Drill Bullet 2" Naruto threw Kiba with that same disappearing technique… and attached himself to a nearby boulder in the air.

'Sh*t' Kurenai immediately Kawamaried with a rock nearby and as she looked back she saw that the rock was completely crushed to dust. Kurenai went wide eyes 'Are they trying to kill me'

Suddenly she felt a grab from behind and she saw that Naruto had grabbed her in a Full Nelson hold.

Kurenai, her brain working over time, stuttered out "how did you-"

Naruto chuckled "I Kawamried with one of the many clones I had set up in the field"

Kurenai then smirked "Good plan but that won't-"

"Who said I Kawamaried with this one-" a voice called out

Kureani looked at the voice to see Naruto standing in front of her… "Then is this a kage bunsh-"

"Nope" Kurenai turned to the voice on the other side of her to reveal Shino…

"It's a Bug clone"

As the Naruto bug clone bursted and formed a loose dome around Kurenai Shino spoke "Sensei if you were the enemy I would have simply allowed my Kikai to suck your chakra."

Kurenai nodded "You've captured me"

With that Shino recalled his bugs. Kiba Walked up with Akamaru on his head both seemed unsteady… Naruto plopped himself on the ground panting… those multiple Shunpo's were really tiring.

Kurenai smiled at them "Congratulations on capturing a Jounin… Now we…"

"HEeeeeey NAI-chan! Don't keep them all to yourself!" Anko said as she jumped down from the trees.

"We have a lot of work to do brats" Anko said smiling

She grabbed Kiba and Naruto put them in a headlock. The headlock made their face touch… certain assets… making the duo blush… Shino and Kurenai just sighed…

* * *

-_-

* * *

This was the beginning of the next legendary team of Konoha…

A/N: ok Now guys I like how you review but if your gonna correct me just Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix them…

And also If you have any questions just ask away.


	4. Leaves floating in the Clouds

Shunpo Naruto 4

* * *

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the favorites and stuff… Now my Mail box is full to the brim **: )** Now to more administrative things.. I still have my writer's block on the other stories so I will put them on a non official Hiatus till I feel the mood. This story on the other hand… I see it from now till… Well 4 more chapters… By then I probably will have gotten out of my writers block…

* * *

Now if you want me to continue working and FINISH this story before continuing on please review and tell me…

* * *

Oh and PS please review more and tell me what you liked and did not like it really helps me…

* * *

Now here is a Review by **Crypton89**

**Crypton89: **Really good. I am kind of surprised your story and your writing talent surpass by far what I imagined, and it's not like I had a bad first impression of your story before.

**Tenchi: **Um… Thank you I guess…

**Crypton89: **Naruto definitely kicks ass and has a cunning mind. Furthermore he gets along well with Shino and Kiba in your story which I kinda like, since it's the first time that I actually believe that this team set up is a good one.

**Tenchi: **This part actually surprised me… To me I didn't really believe Shino and Kiba really bonded yet… They trust each other, They're friends, but there isn't the brotherhood I kind a want… OH and just to tell you The reason I put the team together is because Shino can cover long range, Kiba is close, and Naruto can support both areas It'll be helpful in the upcoming… uhhh… Nevermind **; )**

**Crypton89:** There's only one thing for me left to say, I believe that there are maybe to many flashbacks regarding rather unimportant things. If I were you I'd write these small events simply in order, with less flashbacks unless there's really something important happening in those flashbacks.

**Tenchi: **This is a very big help and I'll take note of it in my stories from now on… After I finish I will come back and Redo it…

**Crypton89:** I also like the fact that you brought Anko in the story. Have you considered making pairings? Because if Naruto would be in a relationship with either Kurenai or/and Anko that would totally rock. Of course if you don't want to than you don't have to it's your story after all. :) Anyway keep up the good work and update fast.

**Tenchi: **Eh… I am a fan of Anko/Naruto but… In this story I haven't really decided on pairings. I am going to put on options but if I think I am right this story will have no pairings… Unless someone gives me a really good reason

* * *

Here's a message from **Challenger:**

**Challenger: **The reason I suggested weights is because if Naruto were to get faster shouldn't the Shunpo get faster & allow Naruto to travel farther(& maybe leave an after image like Yoruichi did when she went to save Ichigo from Byakuya when he ran to save Rukia after just wake up from after his fight with Kenpachi), but maybe Naruto can use gravity seals because they would effect all the muscles.

**Tenchi: **Ok this is a eh… False… Shunpo does not rely on muscle at all … the basic of Shunpo is to concentrate chakra… You can go father by pumping in more chakra… To go faster you must concentrate the chakra you pump in… That is really tough for someone like Naruto… Though his seals automatically push it out for him in the right place it will not concentrate it any more than it has to… Now the gravity seals are nice but over done and can get out of hand… Same thing with weights over done and unreasonable… Oh and a good thing is that Kiba will get a form of Shunpo also.

**Challenger: **Also idea for another chakra control exercise is spin kunai on the finger tips & make it better is doing that & water or tree walking at the same time.

**Tenchi: **Ready have that…. I did it with the leaves.

**Challenger: **Also idea when Naruto adds a fire chakra into wind jutsu because think a flame blade of wind or fire twister & later in the future a Flaming Rasenshuriken.

**Tenchi: **OK really important detail… Naruto has not started elemental Chakra training … WHY because he promised the Sandaime he wouldn't … Now some of you are going to argue "Hey what about the Flaming Sky Lark Seal" I'm going to tell you the seal DOES IT FOR HIM!!! Elemental chakra gives me a headache because its supposed to be hard … and not taught to the younger kids (Naruto's elemental training in the manga was a special case). Any ways I will start it after the uh… You'll find out later…

**Challenger: **Also Naruto put seals that store chakra at bottom of his feet that way all has to active the seal to use the Shunpo & not waste any chakra at all. Also well Naruto be get special weapons?

**Tenchi: **This is a big NO NO…. First of all you might think … Hey the Sky Lark Seal Uses stored chakra … Why not Shunpo then he can use it infinitely. There are two problems with this… Naruto (Well I) doesn't want to split the chakra any more because he knows that some of that chakra goes into his healing and stamina factors… Also He is afraid if he splits it He can't charge his Sky Lark seal… The second problem is that He will still get tired … Well… OK… JUST BECAUSE he is using unlimited chakra doesn't mean he has to focus the chakra to activate it… He still has to push chakra into the seal and he still has to use chakra to push it out…. The Sandaime's Part of the Sky lark seal is designed to use the Kyuubi's chakra to make flames… the other part The Soaring fist Seals are designed to use regular chakra… And Finally NO Naruto will not get any special weapons … UNLESS someone gives a good reason

**Challenger: **Also I do really hope these becomes a NarutoxHarem. Also any lady friends of Naruto's should special massages from him & how would would Naruto to massages someone is like you said in the story Naruto knows were all pressure points are so knows which one would relax the muscles & give pleasure, also Naruto can use a lttle fire chakra in his to warm them, making the muscles to to relax even more & give more pleasure.

**Tenchi: **Sigh … I am really sorry Challenger… I don't like Harems… I kind read to much that it just got old and well… I wanted something more … Realistic

**Tenchi:** Now Some of you my be asking yourself … "Why is he(yes I am a guy) putting all this sh^t on here" Reason being I Pick reviews or messages that Need to be addressed or have meaning to it.. Or I think a lot of people are thinking the same thing and I just want to either placate them or shoot them down before they even ask…

**Tenchi: **Finally some people have suggested or asked about pairings. Guys Thank you for asking but I will not 'add' pairings just yet… You see I believe in a simple method… Flip a coin and go with it… Yea but the problem is I don't have a 8 sided coin… Now For the rest of the stories I will be adding in POSSIBILITES OF PAIRINGS…

* * *

BUT IF THIS STORY IS GOING THE WAY I THINK ITS GOING THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS JUST EXTREMLY CLOSE FRIENDS THAT SHARE SAKE TOGETHER OR A NARUYUGI

I'm sorry I'm an addict to NARUYUGI

And I want to lengthen my story…

* * *

**HEY DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE I'M LAZY**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY !!!! RAAAWWWR**

* * *

Naruto silently walked near the library. His partners in crime followed behind him quietly. They had planned this for 3 weeks now and they had finally found the time to have another 'camping trip'.

* * *

&&&&&&&&

* * *

You see Naruto believed that it would be suspicious if they just had camping trips in the middle all the time so they decided to do it once a month…

It had been 3 months since they had graduated from the Academy and Fought against Kurenai… Three months since they met the sadistic Anko, Thee months of torture, pain, and mental scarring…

Shino was constantly threatened by Anko since she had snakes that ate bugs… so poor Shino started running miles upon miles with 20 pound weights on his arms and legs. This may not seem much at first but after a while it feels like a ton…

Kiba, with all his brash and boasting, now was a bit quieter because he was … jumpy. Anko had decided to test 'his readiness' and started attacking him at random intervals during training. The first few times he couldn't defend himself and he was stabbed with senbons in places that hurt… and when he started callng her a crazy b*tch …well lets just say that day all of Team 8 ran for a loooong time.

Naruto was probably had the easiest out of all of them… Kureani practiced genjutsu on him and he would have to break it. Other than that he went through some rigourous conditioning. While doing this , he had to make 2 shadow clones… One to play shogi against Nara Shibi and another to read up on tactics, though Naruto liked reading… reading different variations of the same thing got … boring. And when he was not training he would practice either chakra control or his Shunpo.

Kurenai even questioned on why he was working on what seemed a perfect technique… Naruto simply said that there was a delay if he wanted to turn and also he wasn't fast enough.

Either way Team 8 had a bond of … brotherhood facing trails that tested their patience, limits, and sanity. They laughed together when someone would slip up. Cry together when Anko decided she wanted to stab something. Run away together when Anko wanted to make something bleed. Hell even hide together when Anko summoned snakes to hunt them.

Anyways…

As for 'visiting' the library, Shino said it would be logical to continue 'learning'. Naruto suggested they go every week then but Kiba intervened and said it would be suspicious if they go every week.

So they decided to camp once every month. The First time they visited they library they got info on Anko and Made Kiba's seal:

They had found out that Anko was a Special Jounin and was one of the leading interrogators in Torture and Investigation. They weren't surprised because they figured she had to had gotten her sadistic-ness somewhere… but they were extremely confused as how the hell Kureani-sensei was friends with her… Anyways Naruto made Kiba's seal to absorb 10% percent of Kiba's remaining chakra every night at 12:00… of course Naruto had put in a fail safe that if Kiba was low on chakra it wouldn't do it or if Kiba was so low on chakra that he would die it would release. Naruto also spent the rest of the night making sure Kiba memorize the seals to release the Chakra seal. Finally Kiba now had a tattoo on his neck reading "INUZAKU BOY" on it… When he showed his mom… lets just say Naruto and Shino winced as they heard Kiba's yells of pain…

The second time Anko and Kurenai had found about Naruto seals and told him to change it into a tattoo like Kiba. Naruto asked what to turn it into and Anko, beating Kurenai to the punch, told him to change it into Flames to 'look cool'. Naruto just sighed.

On their second visit Naruto spent most of his time looking up ways to do the 'Seal Tattooing' Again so he could do his Flame decals correctly. Kiba spent most of his trying to find Jutsus he could use but had no luck. Shino spent his time looking up medicines. When Shino told them of his findings later that Night, Kiba asked why he was learning them… Shino shrugged and said they could be useful later.

Now for the third time they were at this they had to search for information on Cloud, Iwa, and Kiri. Why? Because they were going to do a joint mission with them, yes it was not something you normally do but it was to ease the tension. Now Naruto was not particualry happy with this but hey for the coming war it was going to have to work.A week ago Anko and Kurenai upped the regiment to 7 days a week and 10 hours a day. After the fourth day of grueling training the gennin of Team 8 broke down crying in pain as Anko launched senbons coated with pain inducing poison… poor chaps…

Kurenai explained they had to do a joint mission with Kumo to 'better' the relationship between the two villages. After Kureani, Anko explained about the increasing tension between Kiri and Iwa… Suna was having a far better relationship with Them because both villages were now helping train each other's shinobi while doing joint missions… Kumo on the other hand was still in the neutral zone… If they did this mission successfully it would be an olive branch to more 'friendship'.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Naruto was still uneasy about this joint mission and when he expressed his thoughts to his team Kiba boasted that they'll be fine… Shino on the other hand said it would be logical to look them up along with the other countries just incase.

And now they were off in the library studying About Kumo, Iwa and Kiri…

**Two weeks Later**

Today was a bright and sunny day for Konoha's team 8… Yea right who the F*ck are we kidding here…

Team 8 was at Naruto's house again… Why? Because their sensei ordered them too…

Today was the day they would go on the Trip to Kumo. The Hokage had already informed their parents and Ordered the gennins to 'Spend less time at home' so they could get used to parents' absents. To Kiba this was a blessing not having to be woken up by his sister or thrashed by his mom… For Shino this was merely necessary.

Team 8 had now been living in the same house for 4 days straight and they had gotten used to each others presences. Naruto would wake up early and cook breakfast… Kiba would check their equipment. And Shino would … well… do whatever he did…

They had come a long way from being the sort'ive useless gennins they were before.

Kiba was now a dangerous contender in assault. He made explosion bombs, Flash bombs, and even stink bombs for tracking. He was progressing well in his Clan taijutsu … as well as his ninjutsu… though he only knew a few other ninjutsu aside from his clan jutsu (excluding academy) he knew how to sue the well and in creative ways.

Anko had also set them up with finding their Elemental chakra. Of course she didn't train them in how to control it but she said it would help to know what kind of Jutsus to get them.

Kiba was surprisingly Thunder. That was an extremely rare … Naruto had also scourged the Library and found only 3 Lightening techniques that Kiba could use without Elemental Chakra control. His Jutsus included Raiton: Thunder Grapple A technique that allows his strike to have a numbing affect, Raiton: Thunder net This was at first a defensive technique but Naruto discovered when used with Gatsuuga it could become a devastating attack.

Shino was now a ridiculous trickster in battle… and now had an endurance that could rival a Chunnin… Shino now had weights on all the time and didn't bother to take them off… Naruto didn't know how fast Shino was but Naruto guessed that if he fought Shino in Taijutsu even if Shino wasn't proficient in his clan Taijutsu style, Naruto would have to use Shunpo to get the upper hand. Shino's library of Ninjutus wasn't much… Since Shino's Chakra was Earth Elemental they looked up some Earth but sadly, like Raiton Justus', Jutsus that Shino could use without elemental chakra control was hard to find . He did have Doton: Head Hunter a technique that allowed Shino to emerge from the ground below the target area as an escape, Doton: Earth Wall as a defense, and Doton: Underground Projection Fish for his bugs to come up sneakily.

Naruto on the other hand improved in all aspects. He now 'named' Jutsus on different uses of Kage bunshin and Jibaku Bunshin with Shunpo… As for 'REAL' Jutsus Naruto only knew 2 more… They were Katon: Fire Wave a technique that allows Naruto to blow a stream of flame out of his mouth ( though not as powerful as the Dragon missile it was still useful) and Futon: Air Swirl A technique used by Naruto hands to create a vertical tornado. Naruto found out that if he simply made the hand seals all at once he could use them at the same time… Naruto called this new Jutsu Futon and Katon: Fire Storm... Not imaginative is he… Any ways Though it wasn't as destructive as his Burning Sky Lark seal it did provide a distraction and could isolate opponents long enough for a Shunpo.

After they had finished packing for a 3 week journey (They had used Naruto's Sealing scrolls) they walked towards the North gate. There they saw Kurenai and Anko waiting for them.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei"

Kurenai nodded and said Hello back. Anko on the other hand

"Hello Stupid brats how ya doing"

Naruto put a smile and slowly reached behind him for a senbon… Just in case

Kiba scratched Akamaru, who was on his head, with one hand but if one looked closely they could see his other hand was reaching for a kunai… Just in case…

Shino decided to speak up for them "We are fine Anko Sensei… But what are you doing here"

Anko shrugged "The Hokage has sent me and another Anbu to do a joint mission with one of Their Anbu and Jounin. Apparently they have someone to investigate… Maybe torture…" And as she said that she got a dreamy look in her eyes and smiled like she was remembering a first kiss.

At this Shino immediately put his hands in his pockets reaching for a kunai with a pre-made explosive tag on it… Shino took no chance.

"Any ways" Kurenai intervened before they started a war "We need to move out"

Naruto scratched his head "Neh Kurenai Sensei Whose the Anbu"

Kurenai pointed behind Naruto "Right over there."

Team 8 turned to see an Anbu Women with a Familiar mask and purple Hair

Kiba whistled at her … 'Assets'

Shino was stoic as ever… well to the normal eye at least

Naruto Eyes widened with surprise and joy… A second later the Anbu was tackled by the Jinchuurki

"KITTY-CHAN" Naruto cried.

The rest of Team 8 including Anko both sweat dropped and had a question mark above their head 'Kitty…chan?!'

The Anbu Hugged Naruto back and then set him back on the ground "Nice to see you too Naru-kun."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

And so the Journey went…

IT was an interesting 5 day trip to Kumo… Naruto decided to tell his Kitty-Chan everything he had done including breaking into the Library. As they went on the trip they also had team tactics in which each of the members would 'Lead' in their different specialties. Kiba was obviously Tracking, Naruto was Combat and Shino was Capture.

Overall the Journey was quite quick…

Naruto was walking next to Kiba and Shino conversing.

"I'm telling you Naruto it's never going to work"

Naruto shook his head "And I'm telling you Kiba you're full of Crap… DOG CRAP!"

* * *

A/N: I just watched NTAS

* * *

Kiba's eye brows twitched

Naruto ignored him and continued "Kiba think about If I used Firestorm and You and my clones use the missiles it'll work."

Kiba shook his head. "I have no doubt I'll make it through but there is no way in Hell-"

"Language Kiba" Kurenai barked

"Sorry sensei," Kiba said and continued "there is no way that we can aim."

Naruto raised a finger "But with Fire storm we'll be able to isolate them… Then this will be distracting enough and long enough for a direct hit."

Shino decided to stop the conversation because he was getting really ANNOYED "Kiba Naruto I believe we are here"

Both Kiba and Naruto stopped and looked forward… Indeed they were here… The great Village of Kumo…

Naruto whistled… It was pretty different then Konoha. It had buildings on the ground as well as attached to the mountains behind it… Naruto could see the Raikage's tower at the far back too since it was up so High...

The Konoha shinobi walked side by side to the gates. Akamaru who was still active was running through their legs.

Just then they saw a group consisting similar to their own standing at the gates waiting for them.

They met each other at the gates and Naruto took a good look at them. Overall these people were armed just as much as they were.

The Anbu was like Kitty-Chan a woman with short Brownish hair… Like all Anbu she had a sense of power around her. The Jounin that would partner up with Anko had black hair that fell down to her shoulders; her eyes were a mismatched green and blue.

What Naruto assumed was the Jounin Instructor was a Girl. She had light skin and short light green hair and her eyes were mud brown. Finally Naruto looked at the gennins. There were one boy and two girls. The only boy farthest to the left of the group had a light platinum hair. He had dark brown eyes and very Dark skin. The girl to his right also had dark skin but yellow eyes. She had red hair tied up in a bandanna.

* * *

A/n: FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER CAN'T I FIND ONE SAMUI PICTURE THAT IS REAL AND I CAN ACTUALLY SEE!!!!!!

* * *

But the gennins didn't really catch his attention. Naruto's eyes were fixed on the girl of the group probably only a year older than him… She had blond hair like his but it was long and silky in a pony tail. She wore a brown shirt with some armor on the fore arms. Her pants were purple cargo. Usually perverted men or boys would stare at her developed assets. Naruto wasn't staring at them at all he was staring at her eyes, directly into her eyes, and she stared back…

What caught Each other's attention was what was in the eyes... IT wasn't the Blue eyes many would lose themselves in it was the Familiarity of those eyes. It was so similar … what these eyes held. Those eyes held pain, loneliness, isolation… The held the pain of knowing you are different, knowing you are and will never be a 'true human.' They were entranced by the fact that there was someone could have eyes so similar to their own… Could he/her be like me? Could they hold the same thing people scorn, people detest. The pain that every day you were reminded of that pain… That every day you had to force yourself to put on a smile even though someone had spit on you or beat you the previous night…

That Pain was evident in their eyes… that Pain attracted each other.

Both of them thought 'Does he/She hold a …'

"Naruto! /Yugito!"

"Huh" They both said at the same time… It seemed that their teammates had been trying to call them and introduce them to each other.

There was awkward silence and Shino once again decided to get the ball rolling…

"Naruto this is Yugito Nii," Shino as he waved his hand toward the girl. Then Shino Turned to Yugito. "Yugito-san this is Uzumaki Naruto"

Once again Shino waved his hand but this time towards Uzumaki…

"Oh Hey" They said at the same time while reaching out for each other's hand. Both of them noticed they were acting similar and laughed. And the team around them just stared at the sight. Then The Jounin Instructors said at the same time "Well, they're getting along well" but they didn't notice they said the same things. The only people who did were Naruto and Yugito who only laughed harder.

After a couple minutes the blondes finally stopped Laughing.

The Anbu decided this would be the time to visit the Raikage. "We will be meeting wit Raikage please follow me"

And they did, Naruto reached out his senses to notice that they weren't just watched by the group in front of him but several Nins as well. Though Naruto couldn't tell the exact number Naruto knew that there were at least 5 in the roof tops and 2 in the streets blending in with the crowd.

Naruto knew this was just precautionary and ignored the security. He turned his head to notice Yugito looking at him. He looked back and so did she. Yugito mouthed the words he hated but accepted at the same time. 'Jinchuurki' Naruto turned away breathing hitched, he felt his heart stop, and then beat fast enough to dance the tango to. Naruto gulped and calmed his body. Naruto looked back at Yugito and nodded. She also turned away. For the rest of the trip Yugito and Naruto did not send any more messages. They just drank in the fact they were not alone anymore... at least for a little while

As they were walking Naruto whispered for Shino for the names of everyone on the team… Shino told him that The Green haired Jounin was Samui, The boy with the Light platinum hair was Omoi and the Red haired bandanna girl was Karui… They were never informed of the other Jounin's and Anbu's codename. As the arrived at the tower Kiba had picked up Akamaru and put him in his jacket while Naruto took a deep breath.

They walked into the Raikage's office and Naruto wasn't surprised at the similarity it had to Sandiame's office… There was paperwork everywhere.

Naruto diverted his attention to the Raikage. Naruto was actually surprised at the difference there. Sandaime was an old man and was sort of hunched. The Raikage was totally different. He had a set of abs on him and a huge set of muscles… Naruto mistook him for boulder for a second. The Raikage had dark screen like the other two gennins but had white hair due to age. The Raikage was sort of hunched forward and currently staring at a certain part of the wall not even looking at them when they entered. At first Naruto thought it was rude but Naruto ignored it as he didn't want to start any fights. To make sure that nothing bad would happen he lightly nudged Kiba who turned his head slightly to Naruto. Naruto put his finger to his lips as a 'Shh' gesture. Kiba nodded in understanding and looked back.

Samui started to talk "Raikage sama"

The Raikage didn't respond… The Konoha team waited. Naruto thought for a second 'What is the Raikage doing'

Samui nudged him again "Raikage sama"

No response…

Samui sighed and she punched him in the head and yelled "RAIKAGE"

The Raikage jolted up "Huh what… Damn I fell asleep"

At this the Konoha Nins sweat dropped and the Kumo Gennins, Anbu, and Jounins just sighed and shook their head.

Samui tried again "Raikage-sama the Konoha nin are here."

"…"

"… Raikage the-"

"ZZZZZZZ"

Samui's eye brow twitched and once again smacked him again "DAMMIT RAIKAGE"

"Huh what" Once gain the Konoha Nins sweat dropped and the Kumo Nins just shook their heads.

The Raikage looked at the Konoha Nins. His eyes widened and said out loud "Samui why didn't you tell me the Konoha Nins arrived"

The Kumo Nins face faulted along with the Konoha Nins but Samui looked like devil's incarnate.

* * *

**After several minutes of Yelling of Samui and the Discomfort of the Raikage...**

* * *

"Ahem now" The Raikage said "thank you for coming here. Here are your two assignments."

The Raikage handed two folders out … One to Kurenai and the other to Anko…

Both of them bowed and said "Thank you Raikage-sama"

The Raikage just waved it off.

"Now you must be tired go ahead and rest tonight and start he mission tomorrow"

The Konoha Nins bowed and left the Tower…

Samui then turned to the Konoha Nins. "We are going to let you stay at a hotel in the west district… its not far from here so we'll just walk"

Kurenai nodded… Anko was too busy skimming over her 'patients'.

Once again they set off together. Naruto decided he might as well get to know his fellow Jinchuurki. Naruto broke away from his group and started walking next to Yugito.

Both sides noticed this (except for Yugito) and raised an eye brow to it.

Naruto then turned to her, while walking and asked casually "How do you like your village"

This may have been an everyday question to someone else… some other species but not to Jinchuurki… This was a declaration of their ties… How much loneliness or Love the have received in their lives. How much pain or comfort they had received.

Yugito turned to him and smiled and said "It's a really cool place. We have a great scenery everywhere and the air is refreshing… it's like a big valley you can just relax in."

Naruto looked interested and his mind flashed towards how felt about his village.

Both sides were quite interested in the conversation so remained silent to listen even Anko stopped dreaming of the ways to torture her 'patients'.

"I have pretty good friends here and the foods good too. There's this really good restaurant I really like that makes great Sushi."

Naruto raised his eyebrows "Maybe you could show me later"

At this both sides dropped their jobs 'Was he asking her out on a date' they all were shocked then as they processed all the information they got worried.

The Kumo Nins thought 'Wait a minute Yugito has a huge temper what happened if she got angry that'll be bad … crap what do we do…'

The Konoha Nins were going into shock 'Naruto wanting something other than RAMEN WTF WHAT IS HAPPENING."

To the surprise of all Yugito gave him a playful smile "Ok how about tonight then after we get you to your rooms … they're opened late anyways."

Naruto smiled at her "Sure thing."

Then Yugito tilted her head to Naruto "What about your village"

Naruto laughed "It's a really fun village. Every day there's these random things you can't help but get angry at or just start laughing on the floor… its pretty warm at times and cold at others … It kind of depends on the Weather."

The Konoha Nins nodded this was true…

But Yugito knew better than this … she knew what he was referring to.

Naruto eyes brightened to sparkles "And there's this really good place called Ichiruuka's Ramen it's a great place to hang out."

Yugito looked with interest "Cool Maybe when I got to Konoha you can take me"

Naruto nodded quickly "yea"

By that time they had reached the Hotel. They said their good byes and The Konoha Nins were allowed to settle their packs down for the night.

Kiba and Shino approached Naruto as he was laying out their pack.

Kiba decided to ask the first question "Hey Naruto what was talking to that girl about" Akamaru barked in agreement

Naruto turned and gave a small smile "She seems… Familiar... it's hard to describe."

Shino raised an eyebrow "You like here then."

Kiba and Naruto Looked at him and stared…

Shino just shrugged "What can't I tease."

Kiba and Naruto sighed "Shino you are too stoic to tease."

At this Shino sighed. "I'm just going to go over there now…"

And Shino went to go find some plants to feed his Kikai and Naruto and Kiba watched him as he left the room.

Kiba turned back to Naruto "So what do you mean with similarity…"

Naruto looked Kiba dead in the eye "You know how I was an orphan right?"

Kiba nodded and then raised his hand to stop Naruto "It's ok … I'll see you later." With that Kiba left the room.

As part of the Inuzaku clan Kiba was Territorial… He was 'possessive' of his friends and did not like those just attaching random friendships on to random people. But as part of the Pack one could keep secrets. It was necessary to trust that the pack could one day share on secrets and it was not good if the pack started to tear itself apart for secrets.

Akamaru barked and rubbed against Naruto once and ran after his partner.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the Hotel and saw Yugito waiting for him.

"Hey Yugito"

"Hey Naruto"

And so the Two Jinchuurki visited Yugito's favorite place Yamamato's Sushi Shop…

* * *

A/n: The ending of this chapter made me want to throw my laptop on the ground and burn it… I need help with it… If anyone wants to help me go right ahead...

NOW VERY IMPORTANT…I can either make this a NaruYugi or a NaruYugi friendship… ALSO IMPORTANT I HAVE NOT SET any Pairings. So its still open to all. I will make a Voting series to influence my descision. That won't happen to much later…

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU

**LIKED**,

**DIDN'T LIKE, **

**WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE**

**OR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**THANK YOU**


	5. War Is Brewing

Shunnpo Chapter 5

* * *

Well I would like to say **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FILLING MY EMAIL BOX TO THE BRIM… DO IT AGAIN**

* * *

_ANYWAYS_ For more important things. I am rushing the updates so bear with me… Soon I'll be starting my job again and It'll take a while for me to update …Which is why I am typing like a mad man…

* * *

OK HERE WE GO

* * *

This is a review by **Crypton89**

* * *

**Crypton89: **Well that wasn't bad at all. I never knew you liked NarxYugi so much but I certainly could live with that. They would make a good pair and are nearly the same age.

**Tenchi: **Eh it depends on the reader

**Crypton89: **Now for the chapter: I'd have to say that it's a good thing that all three of them are becoming stronger and not just Naruto alone. If you look at Kishi's team 7, you can see that till the finals of the Chunnin exams, none of the three Ninjas made any progress which I think kind of sucked. They didn't even get any training from Kakashi which is not the case in your story where they are trained by Anko and Kurenai. (Anko appears more than Kurenai :))

**Tenchi: **Well technically they are in a time of high crisis and high alert so they doubled up the training regiment… PLUS Someone's group is going to be reformed at least… officially

**Crypton89: **I wonder what Naruto's skill in fuinjutsu in curently, since even though it doesn't appear in many storys can be a very pactical asset, when you are dealing with Jinchuriki, emaninating seals, traps, developping seals etc. I'mnot saying you should only write about those things but sometimes you could bring this up on occasion if you want to.

**Tenchi: **Naruto's skill in Fuinjutsu is all red stuff… None of the super stuff like sealing demons or making elaborate seals. Naruto has a great understanding in seals in which he can break down seals into their basic parts and replicate the effect with simple seals.

**Crypton89: **Than there also is the part of Naruto's training with dispelling Genjutsu, does he also learn to cast them or isn't he a Genjutsu type just like it is the case in Kishi's Naruto?

**Tenchi: **He isn't a genjutsu type

**Crypton89: **If I am not mistaken than you got the name of the one Naruto is playing Shogi with wrong. Nara Shikaku is Shikamaru's father, Aburame Shibi is Shino's father but there is no Nara Shibi I think, but that is only a detail and not an important one at that. A negative thing I have to say, is the part of Shino's progress, it's to much progress at one time, you wrote that he had to put up with 20 kilo weights and run a lot, what about the other 2 didn't they have to do the same things?

**Tenchi: **OH… T_T … Anyways onto the second part… I felt that Shino was under powered and needed him to be a bit stronger. Kiba shall be learning a type of Shupo but different from Shunpo so will Shino… And no they are all training to improve what they lack not improve in what they specialize.

**Crypton89: **I think that no Aburame is a taijutsu type or any good at that, and than there is Shino who suddenly becomes really fast even so fast that Naruto has to use Shumpo in order to win against him in a taijutsu fight? That is to exagerated, since I thought that Naruto was a rather fast ninja even without Shumpo. I hope that Naruto's speed will go up a lot and Shino's stop to progress or at the end of your story Naruto won't be anything out of the ordinary. Of course you are free to carry on with the story just as you like since it's yours but the other way around it would make your story a lot more credible.

**Tenchi: **Bah I'll make it up… Shino has been increasing his weights so he is faster. Now yes Naruto is fast with out shunpo but you have to remember Naruto is not using weights and I just said gain upper hand… Naruto could still win in a Taijutsu fight without it but Naruto would be hard pressed to do it…

**Crypton89: **Now for Yugito, holy shit that was a lot of bonding only trough eye contact ;) if you don't make those two a pair it's gonna be war :). I definitely don't dislike NaruYugi so make it pairing rather than simple friendship and we will be good. ;)

**Tenchi: **Uhh.. TY I like NaruYugi … but the reason I put it in there was because I wanted to focus on the concept of connection… I feel that Kishi did not focus enough on the familiarity of Jinchuuriki simply because the Jinchuuriki did not meet. Gaara and Naruto don't count… at least to me they don't… And NaruYugi…. Is still a maybe I have doubts on what readers would want but I can make it work… Well…

**Crypton89: **Also thanks for the comments regarding my review, I always like it when the author takes the time to look at what the readers wrote and replyes even he deems the review 'worthy enough' :). Keep up the good work and update fast please. I very satisfied with your work so far.

**Tenchi: **Thank you for reviewing its nice to see people reading my stories and telling me what they think about it…

* * *

This is a review by **the DragonBard:**

* * *

**the DragonBard: **Need to explain the differences between Shunpo and Shunshin.

**Tenchi: **There are very big differences. Though both involve speed Shunshin is just used to move once place… Faster and is limited by how fast the user can go. Shunpo is used in combat and can be used for combat in all forms of dodging and attacking. Shunpo also increases a person's speed by their use and concentration of chakra and how much they force out…

Shunshin – Speed

Shunpo – Chakra manipulation.

* * *

This is a review by **FFwatchdog: **

* * *

**FFwatchdog: **just so i can be clear on this, naruto isnt going to be teaching everyone and their uncle flash step right?

**Tenchi: **NO he is going to teach his temamtes a different form of Shunpo… But only because it fits their style…Now Later in the story this will become the signature move of team 8…

**FFwatchdog: **and will naruto reach a flash step "master level"? i mean because i was looking at bleach some more, and flash step is pretty badass, and is vastly superior to the hirashin.

**Tenchi: **Naruto has a long way until he can reach the master level. What I mean is Naruto doing something like Ichigo in Bankai mode. In my mind Naruto has 3 more steps to go…

**FFwatchdog: **1. because naruto can increase how fast he can go with Flash step, minato could not with hirashin since it was a seal.

**Tenchi: **IN my head there are only 3 more possible ways he can improve but I'll keep a secret. The first one he'll discover in this chapter the other two are built over time

**FFwatchdog: **2. flash step is far more versitile hence he doesnt have the special seal limiting how far he can go.

**Tenchi: **yes which is why I didn't want him to go into the Hirashin. The shunpo is not based on bleach but I admit is influenced. I actually got the idea for Rurouni Kenshin.

**FFwatchdog: **im more or less talking to myself there, its just ive read storys where idiots have said that the hirashin makes the 4th move at the speed of light,

**Tenchi: **HIRASHIN IS NOT AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT

**FFwatchdog: **and i was like...what the fuuck? it doesnt say anything about lightspeed in fact i think the 4th would blow himself up lol.

**Tenchi: **Yep still the Hirashin is formidable but if I get Naruto to the level where I want him… He will be able to rival or surpass the Hirashin.

WOW That took a lot …

OK if you have any questions just shoot me a review

* * *

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Naruto got back late that night. It was 11:15 at night when he stumbled in the Hotel with a goofy smile on his face. Luckily Anko and Kitty-chan had already left for their mission but Naruto had to get past… Kurenai.

Naruto looked up at Kurenai who was looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Naruto its late why did you… Wait minute… What did you do"

Naruto blinked

"Eh what do you mean"

Kurenai smiled "Your smiling like you got a first kiss"

Naruto blushed and shook his head "Sensei stop teasing, we didn't do anything like that. Yugito-chan and I just talked."

Kurenai raised an eye brow again while smirking "Yugito-_chan_ eh"

Naruto blushed even deeper and looked away. "I'll be going then"

Kurenai watched him leave and smiled… Wait until she told Anko…

Naruto hurried to leave and escape his sensei's teasing.

* * *

**The Next day…

* * *

**

The team 8 got bright and early … They had been informed by Kurenai in the hotel that they would be taking down a bandit camp that had taken some people hostage, the ransom was supposed to be paid today so it would be a "simple" kill and go. They would be working the outside and securing the prisoners. Kurenai charged Naruto with leading the mission while she supported the Kumo team. Naruto had them wake up early to explain the plan to the rest of his team.

As team 8 breakfast Naruto started to talk.

"Ok since I am the fastest with shunpo I'll be the first to go in… Kiba will be supporting the sides while Shino shall be protecting and freeing the prisoners."

The rest of team 8 nodded … They trusted Naruto's judgment. After they had finished packing and eating and what not they went outside. They only waited for a few minutes for Kurenai to arrive from her briefing from Raikage and another few minutes before they saw the Kumo team arrive. They all greeted each other politely. Naruto looked over to Yugito. They shared a knowing smile and a slight glimmer in each other's eyes.

"Hey Yugito-chan"

"Hi Naruto-kun"

At this both the sides raised an eye brow "Kun." "-Chan"

Both Yugito and Naruto looked around wondering what they were talking about. Samui was the first to recover "Come on we have a bandit camp to destroy."

And so the two teams walked in silence

Naruto looked over to see that Karui and Omoi both had Katanas strapped on their back. Puzzled at this Naruto asked "Karui-san … Omoi-san you practice Kenjutsu."

Omoi looked at him and nodded. "We were taught by Killer bee-sensei "

Naruto nodded he had heard about the Other Jinchuuriki who had taught the team and was also teaching Yugito. Yugito had told him about her life here in detail and so did Naruto's at his own.

And the journey continued with the two teams asking each other question. At first it was uncomfortable being with different Nins who were asking you questions like an interrogation but as they got more into it they forgot their differences and started responding as if they were simply from the same village but didn't know each other. To the Jounins it was nice to see the generation after them bonding. But they had to stop for it was time to start the mission.

Kurenai called out "Naruto, Kiba Shino its time… move into your position."

Immediately team 8 stopped talking and nodded. Silently they each ran off into the distance of the shrubbery. They were positioned there so when the distraction was ensued by Kurenai and Team Samuil, Naruto's group could move in.

Naruto looked out from his position and examined the bandit camp. There were a group of 20 bandits milling around a fire and another 8 guarding the a large tent… their target

10 minutes later Kurenai and Team Samui or team A struck. Team A had did a great job in the first strike. They took out 8 of the 20 bandits with well placed Kunai's. Kiba and Shino stiffened at the killing right in front of their eyes but they calmed down. They knew this was the life of the shinobi… path of a killer.

Team A drawed them away quite quickly. Some of the bandits guarding the tent also went to help so there were only 5 left at the camp.

"Ok I'm going in" Naruto whispered.

Naruto shunpo-ed forward and struck the closest man in his stomach sending him sky rocketing back against another man. Naruto didn't stop there. He shunpo-ed again and struck another bandit in the face. Naruto turned and saw that the 2 bandits, now lined up, were starting to charge with their weapons.

Naruto immediately took out a kunai and shunpo-ed a small distance and stabbed The bandit farthest to the left in the gut. After Naruto spun and stabbed the man in the neck. Naruto watched him drop… Naruto's world slowed to a crawl… He had just killed a man… Taken a man's life… this man had memories, a life, a purpose, a goal just like him and he took it away. Naruto did not notice the man behind up getting up and rushing him with his short sword.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a cry of Gatsuuga.

Naruto turned and saw that Kiba had covered him from the bandit. Kiba looked back at him his face grim as Naruto had just killed someone. Kiba grasped hs shoulder "Come on we have to keep going "

Naruto nodded… Together they went in and saw Shino freeing the prisoners. Naruto and Kiba started to file the people out. Naruto used Kage Bunshin to cover them. It took 30 minutes to do it but they had successfully gotten all of the hostages to the designated rendevous point. There they saw Team A waiting for them. As the walked Naruto looked into the Kurenai's eyes and those red eyes staring back at him widening with realization.

* * *

Kurenai

* * *

Immediately when she looked into Naruto's eyes she saw not an eye of a young gennin still learning. She did not see a bright and ignorant boy. No she saw the eyes she saw every day amoung _her_ collegues … amoung _her_ friends. This was an eye of a killer someone who done the unspeakable sin.

Kureani closed her eyes in mourning that one of her students had broken innocence at such a young age.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naruto watched As Kurenai greeted them. He was glad that Kurenai didn't give him special attention even though she saw that Naruto had become a killer. You see when someone kills for the first time, their eye dulls. It is not a noticeable thing like the light has gone out of their eyes or something like that. It is more subtle, their eyes 'feel' less alive, less curious.

"Alright Samui and I Will escort the villagers to their homes and pick up the payment while you guys can head back."

Though there was spread confusion about the act, Naruto nodded as well as the rest of the teams. They walked quietly for a while on the road back to Kumo.

It wasn't until Yugito walked next to Naruto did something happen. Naruto nodded at her presence and she just kept walking beside him. They had no need for words… Yugito being there was comfort enough. It said to him 'I'm there for you…Its ok…'

Kiba looked at the two and sighed… These two were really a pair for each other… Kiba's nose twitched… Kiba immediately stretched out his senses and focused with all his might.

His mom said that when an INuzuka's nose twitched that meant danger. Kiba really didn't believe his mom but after meeting Anko …He took no chance. Kiba eyes widened at what he detected. He ran forward toward the two blonds and pushed them both in opposite directions "SCATTER!" he cried.

Everyone heard a cry of "Doton: Split Earth Turn Around Palm."

Immediately The gennins dodged up to higher ground and saw 4 Nuke nins from Iwa, judging by the scars on their headband, coming out.

Naruto gritted his teeth "Kiba Shino" Naruto waited for the two responses but only received one. Naruto turned around and saw Shino looking back at him.

Naruto looked back at where he last stood when he was pushed by Kiba and saw that Kiba was under a pile of rocks… His right arm and left leg crushed. Luckily the rocks were not huge so it probably only broke his arm…But the real problem was that Kiba was bleeding heavily and would die of blood loss if not taken care off.

Naruto was mad, no pissed off to the very depths of hell. Naruto looked at the Nuke Iwa nins and started to see red. "**Shino" **Shino turned immediately worried for his friend… This was a demonic voice full of… blood lust. "**I want you to take one of them alive"**

Naruto jumped down and started walking towards the Iwa nins **"Omoi can you please dig out Kiba and Yugito and Karui can you assist Shino"**

The Gennin teams went immediately did so. Naruto started to undo his bandages. He jumped over where Kiba was, placing himself between the Smirking Iwa nins and Kiba.

When the Iwa nins saw Naruto's arms they laughed. One even jeered "What you think Tatoos gonna help you boy."

Naruto eyes grew slitted and red. Naruto channeled a huge amount of chakra into his arms. Both his arms look liked miniature bon fires. As they were burning all around him scorching the grass and trees.

The Iwa nins took a step back… And watched Naruto carefully… The smirk wiped off their faces. This was a boy who was dangerous.

Naruto disappeared. One of the Iwa nins said stupidly "What-" That was all he got out as his body was consumed in flames… All that was left was him screams in agony. Naruto was standing a little bit behind the burning corpse. Naruto turned to the other Nins.

They saw his eyes ….Eyes of a demon …eyes of monster… Eyes of their executioner.

They tried to run… but they were burned. Naruto looked at the three fires… They were burning their blood evaporating from the flames… their ashes would remain on the ground to nature the plants. Naruto looked up at the sky. He … understood now …why he had to kill… to protect his friends… To make sure no one got hurt. Naruto closed his eeys and took a deep breath… though he took in smoke from burning corpses, though he in took ashes from burnt skin, though he in took the smell of blood… Naruto in took his new resolution.

Naruto looked over to his team. Shino was tying up the last of the Iwa nins. He had a cut forehead but otherwise fine. Omoi had finished digging out Kiba, who was laid out on the ground, and wrapped up his wounds. Akamaru was whining near his master's head. Karui had several cuts on her arms but they were shallow. Yugito was sweating but otherwise looked fine. She was reading a scroll she had pilfered from the Iwa Nin pack. As she read it her eyes got wider and wider.

"Guys" She yelled out. Everyone turned to her "We have to get this to Raikage right away."

Naruto nodded he would trust what Yugito said "Give me the scroll … I can get there fast."

Yugito threw him the scroll and Naruto Shunpo-ed as fast as he could. As he reached the gates of Kumo he was stopped "Konoha Nin where is the rest of the team."

Naruto took a deep breath "I have a scroll to deliver to Raikage"

Naruto held out the scroll Yugito had given him. The Anbu looked at it for only 4 seconds and then yelled at him while running towards the Raikage tower "Follow ME NOW"

Naruto ran after him as fast as possible. They Entered the Raikage's office at a new record. Naruto was dead beat tired after running, killing, and more running. Naruto saw that the Raikage was doing paperwork, and wasn't asleep this time.

The Anbu stepped forward kneeling with scroll in his hand "Raikage-sama this is very important."

The Raikage nodded and grasped the scroll he looked over it his eyes widening. The Raikage in one fluid motion stood up and punched through the window behind them "D%MN THEM"

Naruto's eyes widened. Not even pausing, the Raikage sat down took out an extremely fancy scroll with the Cloud seal on it. The Raikage opened it and sigend it quickly. Then he took. He turned to the Anbu and gave him both scrolls "SEND THESE TO KONOHA IMMEDIATELY"

The Anbu took it "Hai Raikage –sama" The Anbu left so fast that some of the Paper work flew up, but the Raikage didn't seem to care. The Raikage instead just sat down in his chair sagging…

Naruto was still confused. What had that scroll contained? Naruto cleared his throat "Raikage-sama … What was that scroll about"

The Raikage sighed "…The scroll was a mission … An A class mission for an Iwa team to Act as Nuke nins and Assassinate Team Samui and Team 8…"

Naruto fell to the ground on his but. He was exhausted and the news of someone wanting to assassinate him coupled with the fact that he killed four people in one day was heavy.

The two occupants in the room did not say anything for a while. Naruto got up and bowed to the Raikage "Good day Raikage"

The Raikage chuckled "Soon we won't have any more good days to talk about."

Naruto went to the gates for his teammates to return…

* * *

**Konoha 2 days Later**

* * *

Sarutobi was having a good day. He had just finished all his paper work today and was having a nice cup of tea with his favorite tobacco. Sadly his Day ended as a Jounin ran into his office. "What is it Genma"

"Hokage-sama This is for you" Genma said panting while holding out two scrolls one sealed with the Cloud seal and the other that looked like a mission scroll..

The Hokage took it and opened the mission scroll. The Hokage's eyes immediately widened, and then hardened. Genma knew those eyes. Those were the eyes of the god of Shinobi or the Professor… the war Hero… The Hokage. The Hokage took the other scroll and opened it. He read over it briefly and signed it.

The Hokage looked at Genma who was having a hard time trying not to look nervous and held out the Cloud sealed scroll. "Genma make a copy of this scroll and then send it back to Iwa and then raise the War Level to Preparation"

Genma eyes widened but he quickly recovered "Hai Hokage-Sama" and left immediately.

The Professor stood up and started to walk to a certain and hidden building that not many knew about.

War Levels were a tricky thing. As its name can indicate it will tell at what level a War is at. For Konoha it had been on 'Peace' for the past couple years. The other levels were 'Hostile', 'Preparation', 'Silent War, and 'All out war'. In Konoha there have only been 3 and all out war. An all out war to Konoha would be that every shinobi would fight in the open combat… Gennin, Chunnin, Jounin, and Anbu alike. All of them would be stained in blood in war. Of course those three times would be the 3 Great Ninja Wars.

To further the point, Different Villages had different 'Levels in warning'. Iwa had only three levels, Kumo had four, Aimi had Six and Suna had Five. It all depended on the useless squabbling of Council members. But it didn't matter to the Kage's because when it came down to it… War was just war.

Sarutobi hated himself for doing this. He knew this was the only way. He kept on walking to the building that was hidden quite well. He saw 4 Guards and walked passed them. They didn't bother trying to stop him… They knew they couldn't even if they tried.

As Sarutobi walked in the Hallway he knew that this decision would cause the massacre of thousands of people. The Sandaime knew that… As long as it wasn't _His_ people.

You see The Hokage was like a parent to the population of Konoha. He watched over them… Cared for them… Made sure they were safe. But when some one tried to hurt his children… Tried to scare his children… Tried to kill his children… Sarutobi would make sure that person would never try again. Just like a parent, The Hokage would do anything … go any length to ensure safety for his Children.

The Hokage walked into the office of rival. Though he usually would be annoyed or angry seeing this man… For now he was content on knowing this man would back him up.

The crippled man looked at him and smiled "And what do I owe your presence Hokage-sama"

The Hokage looked at this man dead in the eye. He hated this mans guts. He knew what this man was doing but he accepted it for the better of Konoha.

"Danzo I am officially reactivating Anbu ROOT"

Danzo eyes widened. Sarutobi threw him the scroll and Danzo deftly caught it and opened it. His eyes widening as he read it.

Danzo paused as he finished and then finally looked back at the Hokage.

"Our mission."

"Destroy Iwa"

* * *

**A/N": WAIT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KIBA  
DANZO BACK IN THE BIZ  
SILENT WAR ON IWA**

HOLY SH&T

**Any ways please review guys… And I will rewrite this chapter… You have my thanks**


	6. The Board is Set

Shunpo Naruto 6

* * *

A/N: Hey guys im trying to rush here times cutting short….

* * *

Here is a review by **The Soul of a thousand warrior: **

**The Soul of a thousand warrior: **wonderful I love the suspense and how u effortlessly lowed this story into war. I was seriously shocked at the Danzo and hokage interaction.

**Tenchi: **TY : )

**The Soul of a thousand warrior: **the "cripple Iwa" two words yet it gave me goosebumps.

**Tenchi: **though I did say it… I'll be explaining in this chapter.

**The Soul of a thousand warrior: **question akatsuki and orochimaru (and madara) what are there roles in this story?? are they still the heavy hitters or are they pulling the strings to get the juinkiriki (i cant ever spell that word right) out in the open and take em out in one fell swoop?? well anyways good job keep it up plz

**Tenchi: **Akatsuki is still going to be there but in later chapter, Same with Madara… They will try to get the Jinchuuriki but ….Well lets just say they will be hard pressed. Now for Orochimaru he will play a major role in this. For one (No he will not get Sasuke ) he will bring War into All out War.

* * *

This is a review by **Darksnider05:**

**

* * *

**

Darksnider05:

Woah woah back up buddy Murder that should not even be in his vocab yet you will know when you murder someone. He killed a bandit wtf why you calling that murder when he starts taking assassination missions against people he doesn't know at all and killing them out right in their sleep poison and such for money yeah maybe but that was a bandit. You need to work on that seriously figure out the difference between murder and killing it's huge.

**Tenchi: D*MMIT YOU CAUGHT ME **Anyways just to let you know snider that I do know the difference between murder and killing but i put the story's text in how I _think_ the character is thinking at this moment. Like if I am writing with Naruto as a main focus I will put everything into his perspective events would be described through his personality. And the Murder/Killling thing… I did do that on purpose I just hope I switched all the killing with murder though…Now I will clear this up in a tad bit…

Now some of you maybe asking why I put this on here.

ONE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS  
TWO TO SHOOT DOWN ANYONE WITH USELESS QUESTIONS THAT SOMEONE HAS ALREADY ASKED BEFORE

Now if you don't like this part of the section or you think its cheap that I just lengthen my story with this then fine … Tell me. I put it on here (at first) not to lengthen my story but to answer questions and that everyone can see. I don't (and still don't) want to make this the bulk of my story but I believe it can get the job done in answering questions.

**

* * *

**

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

As soon as the Hokage left, Danzo started planning. Right now, at his disposal, he had 15 squads. In about half a year he would have 20 more but if he upped the regiment he could have 30 more. He mulled over the possibilities of Iwa attacking and what they would attack with.

After, 10 minutes Danzo called in his most trusted commanders.

"Both of you… take 4 squads and enter Iwa… set up as many explosive tags as possible… I don't care how you do it … but place it near armories and hospitals… Also place it near heavily populated areas. When you have heard war has sprung ... blow them up and cause as much damage as possible… Under no circumstances use any Techniques that would lead back to Konoha."

"Hai Danzo-sama"

The choice for armories was obvious… no weapons would cripple them. Iwa did not have a reputation for good doctors and those who were would be put in the hospital. If they took out the doctors then their 'life lines' would be effectively cut off… until they could train more. Finally the heavily populated areas would just be to kill as many as possible to cause chaos.

Danzo smirked Sarutobi made the right decision in coming to him.

**

* * *

**

Kumo same day.

* * *

For 2 days Naruto had been milling around. The first day he waited for his team to return. They rushed Kiba to the hospital and doctors worked on him like mad. They said he would be fine but it will be a while till he was at 100%. Naruto and Shino slept in Kiba's room waiting for him to wake up.

The next day they found Kiba was up and raring to go. The doctors took a look at him and assigned him splints and crutches for later but now he would be in a wheel chair. Shino questioned this because his arms _were _crushed the day before. The doctor laughed and said that Kiba was lucky since the rocks only crushed him partially and not all the way. But before they left the doctors said they had to stay at least 3 more days and made sure Kiba went back to the hospital each time.

As they went outside, Shino helping Kiba in his wheel chair, they saw team Samui minus the instructor.

Karui was sitting on a bench looking up at the sky while Omoi was sucking on a lollipop looking at the ground. Yugito was dozing off.

"Hey guys" Naruto said.

Yugito waved at them and Karui and Omoi jumped up.

"Hey Hows your limbs doggy" Karui said smirking

Kiba eyebrow twitched "Not bad flat chest"

Karui snapped and stepped forward to hit him. Omoi went in front of Kiba his hand raised "Hey, hey the guy just got out of the hospital."

Karui stopped and sighed. Yugito smiled "Come on lets go get Sushi"

Karui and Omoi sighed once more "Fine, Fine"

And so Team Samui and 8 started walking to Yamamato's sushi Shop.

Naruto and Yugito were a bit far from the group talking amiably.

Omoi, who was pushing Kiba's chair and Kiba were talking about them being a couple. Shino just snorted silently while Karui was rolling her eyes while petting Akamaru, who had taken the liberty of using her arms as a bed...

"So... how do you feel" Yugito asked

Naruto looked at her "What you mean?"

Yugito sighed "About killing them"

"OH murdering them"

Yugito looked at him quizzically…. "Murdering?"

"Yea I murdered"

Yugito smacked him on the head.

"Ouch what was that for" Naruto whined.

"You KILLED THEM not murder… There two separate things."

Naruto looked at her funny "Murder and Killing are essentially the same things."

Yugito rolled her eyes. "You _killed_ in self defense… murdering is when you kill those who are defenseless and you have no reason."

"But—"

Yugito smacked him again causing wide eyes from the group behind them.

"B.A.k.A Different things"

Naruto rubbed his head "Bad kitty"

Yugito kneed him in the stomach and Naruto fell to the ground. "Ow OW ow"

"Yugito why did you-"Omoi started to ask but stopped as he saw her face…

Naruto raised his head and looked up. At the sight he saw he started sweating.

Yugito's face should've been the symbol of rage. "D.O YOU REALLY WANT TO TELL ME I'M A BAD KITTY"

Naruto smiled weakly "Nope"

Yugito smiled all the rage disappeared "good"

Yugito stared walking again leaving the others in a stand still frozen in shock "THE FUCK" Kiba whispered.

Yamamato's sushi shop

"Here is some Tuna Sashimi" Yugito eyes started to get sparkles in them

"THANK YOU YAMAMATO"

Yugito grabbed her chakra and grabbed one of the slices of Sushi and dipped in it soy sauce and without missing a beat she ate it and chewed. Her face was in pure delight at the taste.

Yugito looked over to Naruto who was staring at a piece of paper that had a seal on it.

Yugito asked him "Is that the seal for the concentration of Shunpo"

Naruto nodded "I've researched dozens of ways but there is almost no way to concentrate it. The other two ways are forbidden and forbidden for a good reason."

Yugito nodded and thought for a moment. "Hey Naruto"

"Yea"

"Where did you get the idea of Shunpo from anyways?"

Naruto looked at her "From Nins concentrating chakra into their legs and jumping"

Yugito looked at him smiling "well usually we use two feet when pushing off so why don't you use one at the front part of the foot and the back part so you can push off with both…"

Naruto looked at her …his jaw slacked and eyes the size of dinner plates. Their teammates had stopped and looked at this spectacle.

Naruto immediately took out a pen and fresh scroll and immediately started writing. After two minutes Naruto looked at the base plans satisfied.

He jumped up crying "YES!!!!" Naruto looked at Yugito grabbed her in a hug shocking her. "GOOD KITTY" Naruto cried while pecking her on the cheek. Yugito turned red as a beet. Kiba smirked and Shino raised his eyebrows while readjusting his glasses. Karui and Omoi stood up, wide eyed.

Finally Naruto let go doing a victory dance while Yugito was still beet red. Suddenly Naruto flew out the doors of the Yamamato with a red mark on his cheek.

Yugito yelled "Don't call me Kitty" still beet red.

**

* * *

**

Kumo gates

* * *

The next day Samui and Kurenai had finally returned with a wagon full of …items. The hostages and their families were so thankful they partied and _forced_ the two Jounins to stay. The next day the Families gave them a wagon full of … these things and the agreed payment. It had taken them another day just to ride it back.

The chunnin guard looked at them "Ah hello Konoha Nin, Samui-san… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT." The Guard mouth opened in a wide grin his eyes grew brighter and brighter.

Both Jounins sighed "Don't ask" as they both handed him the reigns and they left to report to the Raikage.

The chunnin snapped out of his shock and said "Excuse me Konoha san"

Kurenai turned "Hai"

The chunnin scratched his head looking nervous "The Raikage has signed the Alliance treaty"

Kurenai nodded this was good news for Konoha but Kurenai could tell that this man wanted to tell her something more.

"What is it" She asked

"Well on the way back your Students were attacked by Iwa…"

Kurenai snapped she ran straight to the Raikage's office with Samui in tow.

The chunnin guard was left there with a wagon full of 6 foot tall sake bottles.

**

* * *

**

Raikage's Office

* * *

Kurenai and Samui entered the Raikage's office and bowed. "Raikage sama I was informed that my team was attacked."

The Raikage nodded "It seems that Iwa 'Placed' fake Nuke Nin to assassinate your team and Samui's team. Your team is fine Samui but… Kurenai san …"

The Raikage was hesitant… Kurenai's heart stopped was one of them… oh god no…

Luckily she never finished that thought "One of your team was injured Kurenai"

Kurenai let a small sigh of relief and then focused back on to the Raikage "How bad was it."

The Raikage looked back at her "His limbs were partially crushed…"

Kurenai gasped…

The Raikage held up a hand to placate her "Don't worry he is fine, it will be a week before he can walk properly and another month before he is fully 100% or at least that is what the doctors told me"

Kurenai nodded swallowing in the regret and sadness that she had failed as a sensei.

The Raikage saw this and decided to soothe the uneasiness "I would like to thank you for training your students well… They saved my nephew, Yugito"

Kurenai's eyes widened and a small light returned to them. She bowed and said "Thank you Raikage-sama"

With that Kurenai left, Samui stayed behind to give the report.

**

* * *

**

40 minutes later

* * *

Kurenai checked the hospital but no luck. She checked the hotel room no there. She even checked the sushi restaurant that they had been said to be eating a lot but no avail. Finally she went into a random restaurant to get some food then continue searching.

As she walked in her Jaw dropped. Right there… RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER WAS HER TEAM. '$*#$ *#$#&$ d*mmit F&Ck' Kurenai cursed in her head.

She looked at them and was surprised at the … friendly atmosphere. Was it peaceful… hell no…

She saw Kiba lightly arguing with Karui, Akamaru was sleeping her lap, about whether Akamaru should get a blue or red color? Shino was well…being Shino… Naruto and Yugito were talking and laughing loudly. Omoi was eating like a hog…and WAS HE PUTTING MAYONASE ON HIS FRIES WTF!!!!!

Kurenai almost thought they were from the same village and were great friends for a second but reminded her that … some of them were her team.

Kurenai walked up and for some reason they all sensed her and turned.

Shino nodded and Kiba waved from his wheelchair. "Hey Sensei" Naruto said.

Kurenai nodded "Hi Naruto … we just got back… "

The three nodded … Kiba scratched his head "Uh sensei the doctor says it'll be a 4 more days till I can start any running and a…"

"A month before you can train at 100% I know" Kurenai finished for him… She looked around the table smiling "So we'll stay here for a 4 more days then just to make sure"

The table erupted in cheers. Kurenai had to apply chakra to her feet to stay upright at the oncoming horde of hugs…

After Kurenai had finally gotten her bearings right, (being hugged and almost squeezed to death by happy kids can leave you out of breath and dizzy) she left to the hotel to write a letter to the Hokage.

**

* * *

**

4 Days Later

* * *

Team 8 walked to the gates, Anko and Neko where going to go get a head start. For the last few days they had rested, trained (Kiba just groaned all day long that he couldn't train… he stopped after the second day because Karui threatened to permanently make sure he couldn't have any kids), and hung out with team Samui.

The four members of team Eight now stood at the gates waiting to say good bye to their friends here. Naruto thoughts flashed back to the time he snuck out with Yugito to talk and watch the moon and enjoy the peace of not being under hateful gazes, not to hear curses of their existence, not to feel the pain… but to feel the comfort of someone who understands… even if just for a moment.

"Hey guys"

Naruto smirked 'speak of the devil'

All of team 8 turned to face Team Samui. Samui went over with Kurenai and conversed what ever independent women conversed about… (A/N: I have no idea I'm not a girl)

Karui and Kiba, kami knows how, got into an argument at a new record of 2 seconds after they said HI.

Shino and Omoi just shook hands…. The weird and silent eh…

Naruto looked at Yugito and smiled. Yugito's Blue eyes met his.

"So this is it"

Naruto scratched his head "Yea but don't worry we'll meet again."

Yugito nodded "Yea that'll be nice."

They both smiled at each other… Two Jinchuuriki both hated and scorned by society… now know they have someone to rely on… that was comforting to them.

Naruto's eyes drifted towards a small part of her long hair. If you looked closely you could see that a lock was cut off.

* * *

&&&&&&&&

_

* * *

_

THE SECOND DAY OF THE FOUR DAYS

_Naruto was sitting on one of the mountains Yugito went often to relax. With him was herbal White Dragon tea… Yugito had taken the liberty of getting some._

_Naruto took a sip at from his cup and looked to his left to see a great imitation of a goddess. Naruto smiled and thought if she went into my village men would be drooling over her left and right. Yugito turned their eyes met once again. Naruto saw a look on Yugito's face that he hadn't seen before._

_Naruto face grew concerned… Yugito looked nervous… "Naruto you're gonna leave soon"_

_Naruto nodded his heart dropping slightly "Yea" 'Yea then its back to the hell hole I live in'_

"_You know its going to get lonely here"_

_Naruto nodded but he knew that was a lie. He had seen how Karui and Omoi and Samui even the Raikage acted around her… Like family… Just like Ji-ji and Team 8. But he also knew what she really meant…_

_Naruto mind drifted to a story he read once. Naruto looked back at Yugito smiling "Ya know I read in a book once if you keep a lock of hair of the person you care about they'll be with you wherever you are."_

_Yugito laughed and smacked Naruto in the back "Yea let's go with superstition. Just like every villager thinks about Jinchuuriki."_

_Naruto laughed also… _

_There was a pause… finally Yugito broke it "Lets do it"_

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory. He was broken out of his musings when Kurenai yelled at him "Naruto we have to go soon"

Naruto looked over and called out "give me a sec Kurenai sensei"

Naruto looked back at Yugito and gave her a small smile "See you when I see you"

Yugito chuckled "Yea"

They hugged briefly. Kiba whistled at the two but quickly stopped as Karui put her to his 'man' parts. Shino and Omoi just shook their heads in unison.

With that Team 8 and Team Samui left. What they didn't know this was the beginning of another legend…

**

* * *

**

Konoha (yea I know hell of a time skip) 5 days later (Kiba was limping)

* * *

Naruto entered the Village and immediately regretted it. He saw the stares, heard the mutters, and the hate… The hate was intensive. It was choking, made him gasp at the sheer wall of loathe he felt.

Naruto felt a hand on his arm and Naruto relaxed instantly. Naruto turned expecting Kurenai but instead it was Kiba.

Kiba looked at him in concern "Hey man you ok" Akamaru who was on his head barked in a 'worried' bark.

Naruto nodded his head smiling… He wasn't alone.

As they walked through Kurenai smiled …Team 8 was growing more as a team… as a Family. Anko had ran off to Kami knows where and Neko had to report to Anbu immediately.

Shino walked up to Kiba and Naruto and whispered in a low voice. "Are we still doing our… night escapades?"

Naruto nodded and smiled "Of course" but his smile immediately dropped as he heard 'F&cking demon'

Shino and Kiba also heard this. Kiba was about to turn right around and pound some sense in that man but he was stopped when Shino put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Naruto smiled weakly at Kiba and motioned him to go to the tower. With that team 8 endured as a family the hate and pain of one. But along the way Kiba and Shino wondered … what Naruto had done to deserve this.

**

* * *

**

Hokage tower 2 weeks Later

* * *

Sarutobi listened to the reports from all of his spies, contacts and friends… The Countries where on a thin line right now, All the villages where tottering on one side or the other…

Sarutobi needed to get as many villages as possible. The only way to do that is to look strong. The Professor needed to play the strong card, But how the countries were hostile as it is. The Sandaime looked at the previous Hokage's and sighed. He remembered back when the nations where at peace before the Third Great war he had watched… wait … that's IT.

The Hokage immediately motioned for a Anbu. "Eagle I need you to get Danzo here right away."

The Anbu left immediately, and 15 minutes later Danzo was standing in his office flanked by an Anbu Root.

Danzo nodded to the Hokage. "The plans are going well, all my shinobi have infiltrated Iwa and have set up a suitable… crippler."

Sarutobi nodded the less he knew the less guilty conscience he would have. "We know there is going to be another all out war…"

There was a pause both of them had seen the desperation, the carnage an all out war would have. "I believe that we need more villages on our side"

Danzo nodded once again "I have several options we could-"

The Sandaime held up his head and smiled "I have one and wanted your opinion. Do you remember watching 'Tournaments' before the Third Great Shinobi War"

Danzo one eye widend and his smile grew "OH yes I see where you're going… Well it'll have to be Gennins then… don't want to spook them and have them not come…"

Sarutobi nodded "We can make an excuse as a replacement for Chunnin exams"

Danzo and the Hokage smiled and thought 'This could work'

After One week after Danzo met with the Hokage to discuss the tournament, The Sandaime of Konoha sent invitations to a tournament in Kusa with all neutrality and stuff. He sent it to the other Four Great villages, Ame, Taki, and even to a new village called Otokagure. As Danzo had predicted in their discussion, A month after that Kusa declared it was breaking of from Konoha alliance to hold the tournament. Konoha wouldn't need that weak village anyways. With Kusa's declaration the other Kage's sent in their acceptances and that The tournament would place in 4 months so that gennins can prepare.

'Now' The Hokage thought 'Who to choose'

**

* * *

**

Training ground 27

* * *

Team 8 was waiting for their sensei's who were getting briefed by the Hokage. Naruto was busy scribbling like mad on his scroll. Checking and rechecking...

Akamaru was lounging in a tree while Kiba was doing some exercises to stretch his limbs. Though his body did heal the doctors said he should keep stretching continuously

Shino was relaxing in the shade of tree.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head in frustration "Dang-et, I can't see how to adapt it to the hands ARGGGH" With that Naruto started ranting and yelling about seals and their adaptability.

Naruto was starting two new projects for his team and he was having a tough time. Shino and Kiba weren't bothered by Naruto yelling out random seal equations because they were quite used to it.

"F*CKING A" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs then he stopped and sighed "why won't you work… Guys im gonna go practice Shunpo to cool off"

His team nodded …once again this is all routine. Naruto got in the middle of the field and took a deep breath. He disappeared leaving an after image. Then he appeared all around in dozens of circles. Though it looked like Kage bunshin you could see a faint blur over all of the 'clones.

Yugito's suggestion not only improved the speed of the Shunpo it made it more versatile. Naruto could now move without stopping and the after images was simply him tapping the ground moving somewhere else. (Guys think Ichigo's bankai vs Byakuya). When Naruto compared it to HIrashin he felt that he surpassed it in its speed and reliability. The only problem was is that he needed to use it consecutively without hampering his chakra supply or mental 'energy'.

Naruto stopped breathing hard but not panting like he used to. Over the time Naruto found out that his body needs to react faster. So he did the forbidden thing and well... asked Anko to help him train… He regretted it almost immediately but the benefits were there.

* * *

&&&&&&

* * *

_Naruto looked at the board in the middle of the field "So I'm gonna play chess."_

_Anko nodded "But at the same time we are going to be fighting. Also you can't use Kage bunshin or Your seals."_

_Naruto nodded very scared… 'Am I screwed'_

_Anko took out a Kunai and licked it "I'm gonna love this"_

_Naruto knew it 'No I'm Fucked'_

_You could here the yellings of "Dammit… Mother Fucker… YOU BITCH" from miles away_

* * *

&&&&&&&&

* * *

And so Naruto's extra training with Anko got him new reflexes on his subconscious. Kiba also got 'special' training from his parents. With his failure to 'keep up with the pack', even though he was told millions of times that he had saved their lives, and get injured he pushed himself harder. He finished learning his Taijutsu and now just needed to master it which he was doing quite easily. He was hailed as a prodigy to his surprise.

It took all of Kurenai's, Naruto's and even Shino's patience to make sure that it didn't get to his head.

Shino was taking a real chance on his style. After the Trip, Shino had forced Naruto (With bugs) to create a couple projects for him. Naruto had finished the heaviest project that had two parts … the first part was already applied and the other needed a lot of effort to make sure it would work. If this worked then he would be able to attack his enemies much faster.

**

* * *

**

20 minutes later

* * *

Kurenai arrived to see her teams in their respective … relative positions… if you could call Naruto's scribbling and cursing that.

"Team"

Her team turned to her smiling. She smiled back … this was her team though rough around the edges they had the potential to be the best…

"We have the next 4 months to train … we have been recommended for the Shinobi Gennin Tournament."

* * *

A/N: Sigh my head is hurting and I have too many ideas running through my head… Guys can you give me some ideas so I can choose a path to go on…

Any ways PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEIW


	7. Gathering Of Demons

Shunpo Chapter 7

* * *

**On to the story (Wait no A/N note OMFG O_O!!!!)**

* * *

**Time Skip 3 months**

* * *

Naruto woke up early that morning. And as per usually walked toward the kitchen groggily. He Took out his pan and started frying 6 eggs and 12 bacon. He put the pot on and put in leftover Miso soup. Naruto also put his new coffee machine on and set up for at least 5 cups. Naruto then made 4 Kage bunshin to watch each frying food and clean up the place. Naruto's house had become the 'hub' for the meeting place for some reason.

Kurenai and Anko just decided to show up in the morning instead of meeting at the training grounds a couple months back and team 8 just rolled with it. Naruot got in the shower and started to wash himself. Even through his shower he could hear Kiba getting up messily and cursing that his limbs sores. He even 'sensed' Shino getting up and going to the window to let out his Kikai so they could get some food from plants.

Naruto got out of the shower and put on his clothes. He reapplied his bandages and walked out. Kiba brushed past him muttering something about bad CHIKEN?!

Naruto just shook his head and saw that the Kage bunshins were serving the plates. Naruto sighed and walked towards the door and braced himself. There was a light knock on it. Naruto reached and open the door.

WHAM The door was opened so fast that it made Naruto smash against the wall.

Naruto heard the call of his psychotic sensei "BRAT I SMELL FOOD" he also heard the voice of his more reasonable sensei "Anko its in the middle of the morning"

Naruto got up and shook his head. This was routine so Naruto was used to the 'exciting' morning. Akamaru bounded up and started running around Kurenai's legs.

Naruto looked at them and nodded "Breakfast is ready" he said in a tired voice

Anko and Kurenai raised an eye brow and followed him into the kitchen. Anko questioned Naruto "What's up with you"

Naruto looked back and yawned "I finished applying the last seals to my _projects_ and they are in every way perfect I double checked while the others were sleeping."

Anko and Kurenai nodded that was a reasonable excuse

"HEY KURENAI-SENSEI AND ANKO-SENSEI" Kiba yelled while putting his shirt on.

Anko eyes brightened "HI to you too … and " Anko turned to Kurenai "SEE at least someone is energetic in the morning"

Kurenai just rolled her eyes

"Kurenai sensei … Anko sensei…"Shino said while doing his signature jutsu dubbed my Naruto 'The silent cool pushing up the glasses technique'

Kurenai nodded back and then gave a pointed look at Anko, who grumbled something about stupid silent people.

They all sat down and started eating.

* * *

%%

* * *

"Kiba eat with your mouth closed" Kurenai reprimanded

"But why" Kiba asked, food still In his mouth

All of a sudden Kiba's hand was almost stabbed by a Kunai.

"BECAUSE SHE SAID SO" Anko yelled

Naruto sighed "can we not destroy my table"

* * *

%%

* * *

"Anko sensei can you not steal my bacon" Shino asked

After a few seconds "Nevermind Anko sensei go ahead and have it" Shino said sweating

* * *

%%

* * *

"BRAT REFILL ON COFFEE" Anko yelled

"GET IT YOURSELF" Naruto yelled back frying getting the miso soup

A few seconds later "F&CKING D&MMIT FINE I'll GET YOUR D&MN COFFEE" Naruto said while limping to the Coffee machine

* * *

%%

* * *

Kurenai snuck Amakaru a piece of her bacon…

A few minutes later Kiba did the same thing…

A few minutes later Anko gave Akamaru some of her egg…

A few minutes later Naruto gave Akamaru a whole slice bacon…

A few minutes later Shino gave Akamaru the rest of his Miso soup…

A very satisfied Akamaru smiled under the table … humans were so easy to use…

* * *

%%

* * *

"Can you help me with the Plates Kurenai sensei" Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto" Kurenai said collecting the plates.

"Wait give me a sec" Kiba said. Kiba grabbed all the plates and then put them infront of Akamaru who licked them all.

The occupants of the room (except for Kiba) eyes all widened … The plates were all licked clean

"Well that helps" Naruto coughed.

Akamaru just barked happily… oh yes these humans were easy to use.

* * *

%%

* * *

After they had finally finished eating they were outside and walking towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto stared thinking about the tournament they had been training for. "Sensei what kind of tournament is it"

Kurenai turned to him and smiled "It has 2 'divisions' to it The Team division which is team versus team or the single combat division."

Shino asked his question "What are we participating then?"

Anko decided to answer "it is predecided by the Hokage but either way you'll be able to win in both. Though I think the Ino Shika Cho might give you a run for your money cause I heard Asuma was working with Genma and Hayate to get them into shape."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Hayate as in the sword master"

Anko looked at him and nodded "Yea you know him?"

Naruto shook his head "Kitty-chan is his girlfriend"

Anko and Kurenai froze… this was NEWS. Their inner gossip was giggling in delight… they had something over that kunochi. but then again she probably knew about their boyfriends as well…

"Sensei's what are you stopping for"

"Oh nothing" Kurenai responded.

And they continued their walk to the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

As team 8 entered the room they saw Three other teams. Team 10 and Team 7 were present and another team…

The Hokage smiled at them "Come in we were about to start the briefing"

As they entered they stared at Kakashi.

"Hey Ji-ji why is Kakashi early"

Sakura screeched at him "NARUTO-BAKA DON'T DISRESPECT THE HOKAGE" She made to hit him but it was blocked quickly by his bandaged hand and immediately another hand went to Kunai. Luckily Naruto stopped himself from drawing it.

Sakura noticed his arms "Hey what's with the bandages"

Naruto smiled "It's a testament to my hard work"

"YOSH" A boy from the other team said "IT IS GREAT TO SEE ANOTHER PERSON READY IN THE WAYS OF YOUTH."

Naruto stared at him… 'Were those eyebrows…REAL!!"

Naruto shook his head to get himself out of shock and held out a hand "My name's Uzumaki Naruto pleased to meet you"

The boy in the green… Whatever that monstrosity was … shook his hand "MY NAME IS LEE"

Naruto's arm was abused as it was shook vigorously.

"Heh heh uh… Yea"

"Ahem" The hokage coughed. Immediately Naruto broke free and faced the Hokage … it was all business now.

"I am sending you all to the tournament. Team 10 you will be participating in the Team unit I hope you live up to your parents legacy"

Team 10 nodded and Ino yelled "Of course Hokage-sama"

Naruto looked them and raised a surprised eyebrow. It seemed that Team 10 had put on some muscle… Naruto saw that Ino and Shikamaru had developed a firmer frame and Choji was more… solid. He also noticed the relaxed presence they had around each other… just like team 8 had.

"Team 9 " Naruto assumed that it was Lee's team. "I am sending you also on the Team division… " The leader of the team looked uneasy…. Naruto just looked at the team leader right now and stared… HLY SH&T…

Lets not go there shall we….

The Hokage noticed this "Something wrong Gai"

Gai nodded and said in a serious tone that surprised his team and the jounins in the room "Is my team …not youthful enough to participate in the Single's tournament"

The Hokage shook his head and sighed "My _advisors_ influenced my descision."

Gai nodded he understood what happened.

The Hokage turned to Team 7 "Sasuke you out of your team will be participating in the tournament"

This made the gennins raise eyebrows… Hinata decided to speak out "Hokage-sama why-"

"Because the _advisors_ didn't want to endager you both so only Sasuke was allowed"

With that Naruto saw the bigger picture and his faced darkened …more special treatment for the Uchia…

Kaashi sighed "Don't worry you two I'll train you when we are there."

Sakura nodded a bit down trodden.

Finally the Hokage turned to Team 8 "Now team 8 All of you will be participating in the Singles tournament I expect great things from you"

Team 8 nodded.

Now the Hokage leaned back and addressed them all "You will be meeting with a team from Suna who is participating in the single tournament. Then you'll head over to Kusa…"

Then the Hokage's face darkened at he looked at them. Each of the nins in the room stood straighter "I expect you to be on your best behavior DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES START FIGHTS OUTSIDE THE TOURNAMENT. THIS IS FOR THE FUTURE OF KONOHA… "

Each of the gennins nodded solemnly.

"Good you leave in a week"

With that Team 8 Disperssed to say good bye to their families for a day. Then for the next five days they ate, slept and trained at Training ground 27 and for 5 days straight they practiced the mother of all skills Repition and more practice. (A pun if you really get it)

* * *

**Konoha North Gate**

* * *

Team 8 minus Anko was waiting at the gates. They were snacking on wrapped Omelets Kiba had shown them how to make. Surprisingly, Kiba's Mother, Tsume taught it to him because she didn't have anything else to teach him. Kiba couldn't do the more advance Techniques since Akamaru wasn't ready and Kiba's body wasn't at its best condition.

Shino was actually developing his own techniques and Naruto had taken the liberty of making him a blood scroll so he could keep the scroll to himself. Shino told him that his clans techniques were outdates and needed replacing. Naruto thought that was harsh but Shino only said it was logical.

Naruto himself had been working on a way to shorten the amount chakra necessary to 'push' off so he could use it more often. Naruto sighed this was going to be one hell of a day.

"Hey guys" Team 8 turned to see Team Gai with the girl with the 2 hair buns. Naruto raised a hand "Hi I think we never got introduced The name's Uzumaki Naruto"

The girl gave him a smile "Call me Tenten" The boy a next to her had long hair in a pony tail and wait eyes 'A hyuuga eh' Naruto thought

"My name is Neji" The boy said Naruto just smiled again…

Kiba and Shino noticed this …. This wasn't the usual smile Naruto had it was a face smile one used when he was either bored or annoyed.

'Whats wrong with him' Kiba thought

Naruto talk casually with team Gai for awhile before turning to returning to his team.

As he was walking back to his team Team 10 and part of Team 7 showed up. Naruto's eyes twitched and he greeted Team 10 with the same smile.

Kurenai went to talk with the other jounins to see what they knew so they knew what to train during the trip.

As Naruto talked with the other teams Kiba and Shino Naruto's fake smile once again and his eyes twitching. Of course The other teams couldn't see through hthe disguise of the happy and carefree boy Naruto had put up. Shino also noticed that Naruto wanted to get away but was having a hard time since they kept continuing the conversation. Shino bumped Kiba lightly.

"Kiba get him out of there" Shino said

Kiba nodded "Hey Naruto can you come check on my Right Hand the thing feels funny."

Everyone turned to stare at him except for the members of team 8 who knew what he actually meant.

Naruto walked over "Let me see maybe the reactor buffer is acting up again"

Kiba rolled over his sleeve to show a ring of flame tattoos all around his wrist.

Everyone looked at it with interest. Kakashi appeared on the seals next to the jounins and walked near Kurenai and whispered "Is that seals"

Kurenai nodded "Yea Naruto created them a while back for the whole team"

Kakashi raised one lazy eye brow "Interesting is it _That_"

Kurenai chuckled at his joke "No he made a different version to fit them"

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke looked with interest at the seals "Hey dobe what are the seals" (He is talking to KIba)

Kiba and Naruto ignored him since Naruto was explaining once again how to operate whatever he had on.

Sakura for all her fangirlness grew angry "Hey Sasuke-kun is talking to you pay attention!" She moved to hit Kiba but her hand was stopped once again.

Sakura looked at Naruto about to yell at him to but stopped…

Naruto looked her dead in the eye the annoyance clear on his face "Sakura-san it would be best if you _did not_ try to attack my teammates"

Sakura took a step back and Naruto shook his head and sighed. He turned back to Kiba.

"OK it looks fine but remember it there is any burst that doesn't go it do not use that hand until the chakra un jams it should only take a couples seconds to do so…"

Sasuke looked in annoyance "Hey I'm talking to you"

Naruto just waved his hand like Sasuke was annoying and should go away.

"Now Kiba make sure you be careful don't overdose it like you usually do"

Kiba nodded "Yea yea I got it"

Naruto looked Kiba dead in the eye "I'm serious"

"Fine I get it man…"

"Ahem" Everyone turned to see Kakashi standing their waiting with the other jounins.

"YOUR LATE" Sakura screeched. Everyone else winced at the loudness.

Team 8 sighed incluiding Kurenai it was going to be a LOOOONG day….

* * *

**2 days later**

* * *

Naruto wanted to commit Seppuki right there… OH KAMI WERE THEY ANNOYING..

Team 10 was just fine. Ino was just talked around with her team and sometimes team 10 would talk amongst each other. Team 9 or Gai's team wasn't bad either they were actually good fighters so they got some tips on some moves. For example Tenten would show them how to make a Kunai's path bend or how to make it fall sharply at a certain point. Team 8 and 10 drank it like hot chocolate.

Rock lee Started to spar with them in Taijutsu… He was better than Shino in it but Kiba was giving Lee a run for his money. Shikamaru would play Shogi with Naruto but Naruto would lose because he always started freeze and reach for a Kunai when Shikamaru made a move… d*mn reflexes.

Now the team that made everything go bad was good o'l Team 7… Hinata wasn't that bad only she was really quiet. BUT Sasuke and his fangirl Sakura was annoying as hell. Sakura would just cheer on Sasuke and do jack sh*t and Sasuke would keep challenging everyone. Neji and Rock lee continued to put him in his place. When Sasuke gave up and started team 8 They just ignored him. Then Sasuke started to jeer at them trying to provoke them. Of course they were able to take it but Kiba and Naruto oh so wanted to smash in that pretty boy's face.

The only problem was is that they made a promise with Kurenai not to cause any fights or they would have a 3 day training session with Anko. They were good fighters but none of them were suicidal enough to even face Anko.

And now they were in the hot dessert oh excuse me desert… Naruto was hallucinating

Naruto looked and thought he was hallucinating again. "hey kiba"

Kiba looked up weerily "Yea"

"Is that Suna"

Kiba looked up and saw the village "probably not must be hallucinating"

"yea maybe"

"Actually it is the village" Shino said with his signature Silent cool pushing up the glasses jutsu.

Naruto was about to use Shunpo to get into the village but Kurenai read his mind "Oh no you don't Naruto … If you even try it I'll make sure I lock you up with Anko in one of the cells."

All the jounins and Team 8 winced. Sakura looked around questioningly "who is Anko"

Team 8 sighed "Our other sensei only Psychotic" They said in unison.

* * *

%%

* * *

Anko was working with a 'patient' who was quite difficult to break and suddenly sneezed.

The 'patient' screamed "NO germs no I HATE GERMS AAAAAAAH"

Anko smirked and reminded herself to thank whoever made her sneeze….

* * *

%%

* * *

As they entered Naruto and Team 8 looked around. It was quite different from Konoha and was dusty… Like an old town.

"Maa Maa guys don't go running off" Kakashi drawled out

"HAi HAi" Naruto replied than he saw the Kazekage's Tower.

Naruto turned to Kurenai "Do we reply to the Kazekage"

Kurenai nodded "He'll give us our room and the team will be traveling with."

* * *

**Kazekage Tower**

* * *

Konoha's team entered the tower. Team 8 who had more 'experience' with foreign Kages bowed in respect. Team 9 and 10 followed suit but team 7 remained oblivious.

Kurenai decided to step forward "Kazekage-sama we are from Konoha-"

The Kazekage raised a hand "I know"

He then took out a note and passed it to Kurenai "This is were you will be staying and I'll let you meet _my _team. Come in" The Kazekage called out.

In entered 3 gennins not much older than Gaara. The first one to enter was wearing a hooded out fit with some make up… Naruto didn't judge… everything paled when compared to Lee's and Gai's get up. He had a pack on the back which suggested he was a puppeteer… Team 8 had researched heavily on all the countires 'nin' types. The second was a blond with two piggy tails. She had a battle fan on the back suggesting she was a wind user.

Finally The last one was the red haired boy with a tattoo with the Kanji love. Naruto looked over him carefully and zeroed in on his eyes… He could usually find something about a person through their eyes. Naruto froze as he looked at his eyes. Though it seemed that the boy was staring at them he wasn't looking at them directly …this red headed boy was afraid what he might see in their eyes. It was so similar to Naruto's eyes a long time ago. Naruto knew this pain he had seen it once when he was young… he saw it in his mirror as he was washing his face.

"This is-" The kazekage started "Gaara"

Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and He stared back into them. There was no hostility, no blood lust, just curiosity. Just interest in what was before them. Was it a mystic forced that make them suddenly interested in each other, was it some kind of act of Kami? Who knows but one thing were sure what happened next would be very strance.

Naruto watched as Gaara allowed a swirl of sand to travel towards Naruto. It was invisible to everyone else in the room but Naruto knew this feeling, it was Yokai. He had felt this chakra, so foreign yet apart of him every time he used his Flaming sky Lark Seals. It held malevolence, anger, and power, so much power. Gaara's sand reached Naruto's back hand and pressed against it. Naruto eyes widened slightly as he understood what was going on.

'Are you … like me?' The sand wrote against Naruto's palm. The sand would press against Naruto's hands forming letters.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly and then opened his eyes quickly. Only Gaara saw what Naruto's eyes had become. They had become red.

Naruto blinked once more and his eyes turned back to their regular shade of blue. Gaara heart was now in his throat, he had this tingling feeling, it was so different. So strange, what was this feeling? No he had felt this before, but when was that? It was so long ago…

This interaction had taken only 14 seconds and no one in the room other than the Jinchuuriki kenw about it.

They had made their greetings and all the nins left the room.

Naruto walked slowly with his team towards the hotel.

Kurenai had noticed that Naruto was very silent, way too silent. "What is wrong Naruto."

Naruto looked up with a pensive look. "I am going to go out for a while, Kurenai sensei… I have an acquaintance to meet."

Kurenai nodded slowly… she trusted Naruto to not do something stupid.

With that, Naruto disappeared.

* * *

**The Next day**

* * *

Naruto once again returned late at night… Though The other teams looked at him strangely the team 8 didn't bother because he usually did that…

As the Konoha teams waited at the gates for a couple minutes before they saw the Suna team. Their jounin instructor Baki was leading them. Naruto waved and to the surprise of the Suna teams Gaara nodded back.

Naruto nodded to the other two "Temari right" Naruto pointed at the piggy tailed girl nodded.

Naruto turned to the puppeteer "Kankarou" Kankarou nodded a bit confused about how he knew their names when he wasn't introduced…

Baki cleared his throat "come let us go before the sun gets really hot."

The teams nodded and they started to run forward.

* * *

**3 days later. **

* * *

They were finally out of the desert. Gaara had been more open well in Gaara's terms because he didn't open his mouth just to tell you he wanted to kill you… which was scary as hell to the Suna team. He answered questions politely and not once threatened to kill anyone which really creep-ed everyone out.. When Sasuke asked for a fight, Gaara politely declined. When Sasuke tried to ask again Kakashi stopped him and made him shut up for the rest of the trip.

Naruto introduced the Suna team and the teams became friends. When Shino started asking about the Puppet mechanics Kankarou took out a manual scroll which showed the basic inlays. Naruto admitted the puppet was extremely complicated and it was only one part of true puppet show.

All in all the trip was quite uneventful… And they ahd finally reached Kusa. Naruto looked at it and raised an eye brow… Sure there were huge mushrooms and Gigantic blades of grass… but the village was just a mass of buildings with a tower in the middle and a sement wall around it. Nothing intimidating… nothing that catches your eye just plain boring…

Hell even Konoha had the Mountain, Suna had the small pocket of lakes and Kumo had high mountain ranges with buildings attatched to the side. These things made the village look impressive but this place was just …boring.

They walked in and were greeted by two Kusa Chunnins

"Hello Konoha and Suna nins your rooms are ready … we are sorry you cannot see the Kusakage (I'm not sure whether this is right or not so please tell me) He is busy at the moment. But you will see him at the start of the tournament 2 days from now. Your hotel is here." The Chunnins handed each of them a very good map that they could easily follow from anywhere in the city.

Kurenai turned to her team "Lets put away our stuff and explore hmm"

Team 8 cheered (Shino did a slight nod which was good enough for Kurenai).

"We'll go with you" Baki said …

Kurenai nodded "Alright."

With that the two teams left the other ones…

* * *

**After putting away their stuff**

* * *

"Hey Gaara wanna come with us to explore" Naruto asked

Gaara looked up from his pack and nodded.

"Alright come on." Naruto motioned him to follow.

Gaara followed silently to the lobby where Kiba and Shino were standing …next to them were Kankarou and Temari. Naruto raised an eye brow "You guys comin' too"

Kankarou and Temari nodded

"Yea I wanna see the city." Temari answered

"Alright lets go" With that the gennins left the building.

They walked around for a couple hours looking around at shops not finding anything eye catching.

Naruto yawned "Man this city is boring"

The others nodded in agreement. By this time the streets where bustling with people so one could pick up random conversation.

Temari overheard a conversation in the restaurant

"Oh stop complaing"

"Man I knew I should've brought some mayonnaise to put on my fries"

Temari whipped her head around and said out loud "Mayonnaise on Fries??"

Her group stopped and turned to her. Naruto asked in a quizzical tone "Mayonnaise on Fries"

Temari nodded "Yea some person over there is complaining about not having Mayonnaise on Fries"

Naruto's eyes lit up and he turned to Shino and Kiba "You think.."

Shino nodded "We only know one person who would do it"

Kiba nodded "I can smell em too."

Naruto smiled "C'mon…" then Naruto turned to Gaara "Wanna meet the another side of the coin"

Gaara's eyes widened and nodded. With that They walked towards where Kiba led them.

They entered and saw a familiar sight. A girl with red hair was yelling at another boy who was eating Fries while dipping them in a jar of Mayonnaise he had found. A blond haired girl with a pony tail was eating a plate of Sashimi calmly ignoring the two.

Kiba and Shino chuckled quietly at the sight while Temari and Kankarou looked at the scene while sweatdropping.

Karui had grown out her hair a bit longer and Omoi now was sporting a small scar on his arm. Yugito had grown her hair out too but she looked the same.

Naruto walked up and said "Can I have some"

Omoi dipped three fries in the Mayonaise and held them out without looking "here ya go Naruto…"

There was a pause… Karui, Omoi, and Yugito Froze…

"NARUTO!!" They all cried . Karui and Omoi jumped up and waved at Kiba and Shino

"Hey guys when you get here."

Kiba laughed "A few hours ago"

Omoi got in his thinking pose "we came here early like 3 days ago"

"NARUTO-KUN"

Naruto was tackled by another blond. Naruto barely kept his balance "Hey Yugito chan"

Naruto pushed Yugito backed and smiled.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned and saw Gaara staring at Yugito.

Naruto palmed his face "Oh yea Gaara this is Yugito … Yugito this is Gaara… we're all the same"

Yugito's eyes widened and her face grew brighter. She held out a hand "Hi"

Gaara slowly reached out and shook it. They stared in each other's eyes… looking and seeing the pain… looking and seeing that they understood each other… looking and seeing that they both knew they weren't alone anymore…

Naruto introduced the Suna team to team Samui. The greetings were polite and they all sat down to order some grub…

It was a … fun dinner… lots of yelling, Kiba crying in pain, Kiba running away because he accidently touched some things he wasn't supposed to because Karui bonked him on the head, Well lets just say Kiba was running fast while Karui and Temari chasing after him… Yugito and Gaara just watched this and laughed… well Gaara gave a faint smile…

In two days the start of Tournament would begin and the lives of these gennins would change ….

With war

* * *

A/N: Alright this is a just a pumped out chapter for the real fighting. I'm gonna tell you right now I will only do a summary of some of the fights and really explain what happened in some of the important ones. There will be about 2 time skips in the next chapter… very short ones but still time skips nonetheless


	8. The First Matches

Shunpo chapter 8

* * *

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**2 days later from last chapter (This does not count in the two time skips)**

* * *

For the next two days The gennins just lounged around. They played some card games or did some light sparring, nothing too extraneous. As the day grew closer Naruto could feel the excitement, the lust for fight… it was intoxicating to him.

Naruto looked down at his bandages … his ace in the hole… he had … found a way to concentrate the fire… but when he tested it on of the larger boulders in Training ground 27 it melted a clear tunnel through the rock and the trees behind it…

Naruto would only use it if necessary … he had no doubt it could kill…

Naruto walked down stairs and saw that his team were ready.

He had heard from Kurenai sensei that the first few days would actually be the Team Fighting since it would be shorter in the number of fights. Then they would hold off the finals for 3 weeks giving the teams enough time to make new strategies and prepare and for the Kage's to get here (Once again guys if you know what the name's for the leaders in the smaller villages please tell me).

Some where in the later part of the first week the Single tournament will start. Kurenai said that it would have 6 brackets and multiple arenas. In the end there would be a 1 vs 1 vs 1 fight… Since there were more fights it would only give the fighters one week to do rest and prepare…

The actual rules of the fights would explain during the introduction of the Tournament.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto waved… Naruto was a bit late because he had reapplied his newly improved Shunpo seal.

Kiba yawned back while Akamaru barked happily from Kiba's Jacket.

Shino nodded Towards Naruto who waved back.

"Kurenai-sensei is with the other Jounins and they are all meeting up with the Kusakage (one again if anyone knows what its actually called please tell me)"

Naruto nodded "Alright lets go"

And so the three set off towards the arena which they had found 2 days ago… because of the gigantic sign 'ARENA' on it.

Though today they wouldn't be participating it was necessary for them to watch. Team 8 was not ignorant … they knew that the assassination attempt was like a silent declaration of war… Konoha needed information and this tournament would provide the perfect stage for it.

The reason Team 8 went to search around the village was not just to familiarize themselves with it but to spy. Shino had already planted Kikai on almost all the teams not in the Konoha Allianace. Kiba and Akamaru had memorized every single scent of their allies just in case they were in trouble and needed to be found. The data collection and report would be turned in by Naruto who would compile each of the information and hand it to the Hokage.

OF course they weren't ordered to do this but Kurenai hinted she would do something like it as well so … might as well follow suit.

* * *

**At the Arena**

* * *

When they had arrived at the Arena the whole entire floor, hallways, seats, and other areas including the bathrooms were packed… And since it was so full No one could go any where. Naruto , Shino and Kiba looked at the stuck pack and sighed. Luckily for participating shinobi there was a special viewing area for them. Sadly with all these people it would be impossible to get to the other side… Maybe they should've woken up earlier.

Naruto looked at Kiba who looked at Shino who looked at the side of the wall. And so people in the bathrooms, seats, hallways and floor watched as Team 8 walked on the side of the wall to get to their destination.

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later

* * *

As Naruto looked from the Konoha Shinobi lounge, Naruto had to admit he was impressed.

The arena was split into many parts. First there was the arena floor, it was fit were several small but deep pond, some patches of forest, and some stones/boulders here and there. Now spread that across 700 square feet and you get the picture. It was so that all shinobi had even footing. The Kusa nins had worked around the clock to make everything.

Now for the observers. There was the upper deck, this was for civilians or the non essentials, people who came to see the action. Either way each of these people had to be either Foreign or Rich.

The second was the bottom observer… these people were the people Naruto needed to impress. The bottom deck was basically only a little above the arena floor … far enough to see the whole arena but close enough to see the action in detail. It was basically an observation deck and the windows were made from chakra reinforced glass. These people had to be rich, influential, and had to at least own some high class bussiness. Naruto smiled to himself … If he played the strong impression here… he could _persuade_ people to fund Konoha… because business people always wants to go with the winner.

Now finally there was what Naruto called the Pits. These 'Pits' were actually the Shinobi Lounges. They were on the same floor as the Arena though inside. Those watching the match or preparing for a match would stay there. Each pit was separated and had jounins guarding each pit. Not that the Kusa nins were fearing someone would attack the nins but to stop any foul play. The lounges were stocked with water, some snacks. It also had whetstones to sharpen any kunais, paper and ink for any seals, even some gunpowder and other chemicals to make flash bangs. The Nins could use these items to their hearts content but they could not leave the room unless it was their match. The lounge was actually pretty nice. It had 2 couches and a large table in the middle with a map of the Arena on it.

* * *

Kiba was currently making a flare for Shikamaru. Suprisingly the Nara's had actually made the designs for one but never got around to making one … Shikamaru had just found out about it and asked Kiba to make a couple. Though they would be an extreme asset to Shikamaru and his team, Kiba would need an hour to complete it, due to its complexity. Naruto didn't understand its use during the day but he had no right to complain

Naruto was at the side making Shock tags. These tags, as their name implies, releases about 10,000,000 (I've checked not enough to kill) of volts in the vicinity and are very dangerous. Though they cannot kill they can seriously injure someone. Naruto had made .10 of them already and handed it (5 to each team).

As of right now Team 10 and Team 9 were waiting in the lounge. IN about 10 minutes they would post up the two brackets for the team battles. Their Jounins were in the observation deck because they could not 'help' their team for the next round.

Shikamaru was in was talking to his team about the strategies he had planned and the code words to go with it… Choji like always was eating while listening. And Ino, surprisingly or at least to others, was actually focusing all of her attention on him.

Neji and tenten were debating on strategies. Lee listened while stretching his legs.

Naruto sighed … though these teams were smart he had to make something clear.

"Hey guys"

Everyone turned to him.

(Naruto looked at every one of them. Though they were all at least the same  
age or older than him they did not know the true meaning of this understood the Hokage… h*ll the Hokage had been his friend for all of Naruto's life.

Naruto leaned forward on his seat … his face serious... "This Tournament is being held in the preparation for war…"

Team 7, 9, Ino and Choji blinked and were silent… Shikamaru also understood of course… he was a genius after all.

Sakura was wide eyed "W-wha-what do you mean"

Naruto sighed "We are going to war … its obvious … unavoidable… This  
tournament will be a big part in deciding who wins and who doesn't."

Ino who had recovered from shock by processing the information so fast that  
her father would be proud "what do you mean?"

Naruto looked at her "A couple months ago Team 8 and a Kumo team had an  
attempted assassination by Iwa"

Naruto looked at her "A couple months ago, Iwa tried to assasinate Team 8 and a team from Kumo."

The room gasped… Naruto ignored them and continued

"Also Kurenai-sensei has told us of the new aggression of Kiri's towards  
Konoha due to our bloodlines and they have made an alliance with Iwa. Simply  
put Konoha will have to fight Iwa and Kiri"

Sakura then, thinking fast, retorted "But they'd be fighting Suna and  
Kumo to since we allied with them"

Naruto nodded "But there is a new village that has appeared … Oto… and  
our friend (Naruto said also indicating to Shino and Kiba) Anko-sensei (Team 8 shivered slightly) has told us that The Hokage believes Oto has allied with Iwa and Kiri… Though this village may be knew it will put the war on even footing allowing Iwa and Kiri to battle it out… Sandaime-ji ji knew this and held this tournament instead of the Chunnin exams."

Neji looked at Naruto and saw the complete confidence and utter truth he held in his voice and deemed him knowledgeable… Neji understood that this boy knew what he was talking about and was trying to tell them something important. Neji asked "then why did he hold this tournament then"

Naruto nodded at Neji " This tournament is held with all the villages not just ones we are allied with, unlike the Chunnin Exams. We will be fighting our allies as well as our future enemies. Outside there are wealthy business people, people with connections, benefactors, … these people are the people we need to convince we are the stronger side … Why?... because they will sponser us… and if we're lucky we can get Takikagure, the only village that has not yet decided on who to fight for, on our side,"

There was a silence.. The information that they were now going to be the tools to start a war was preassuring

Sasuke, who now was interested in what Naruto was saying, decided to speak up "And the point in acting as lobbyists?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke "My point is that when you're out there you need to remember three things to get people on our side One: follow the rules so we won't look bad and even if you lose don't retaliate we want to show we have honor…, Two: Don't Harm any other nins too severely if they are not Iwa or Kiri… IF they are … butcher them Finally Make a show of your opponents … show them that they are weak and not even worthy of your time."

The room was silent… the gennins were amazed at his speech…

Shikamaru sighed 'Troublesome… meh… maybe sort'ive troublesome.'

Just as Naruto finished there was a knock on the door. Hinata opened it and a Kusa Jounin stood there holding out a paper. Hinata took it and closed the door. Hinata then gave it to Sakura, who laid it out on the table in the middle of the lounge.

The paper laid out the brackets. It also read on the side that the rules, who would be going, and who had won the fight… would be announced through the speakers in the rooms.

Naruto scanned over the bracket with amusement. Konoha would be the only team besides Iwa to actually have more then one team in this division. Kumo had one team, Iwa had 2 teams, Kiri had one, Oto had one, Taki had one and with Konoha it made 8.

Lucky for them Konoha was on the opposite side of the brackets. Naruto looked at the opponents… Team 9's opponent was Taki and Team 10's first opponent… Oto….

'well Fuck' Naruto thought…

But then he saw Shikamaru smiled … and immediately stopped worrying

A smiling Shikamaru is a Shikamaru with a plan.

Naruto looked back at the sheet and wondered how many would be in the single's tournament.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as the speakers came to life and a male voice came through it.

"Hello everyone My name is Remo Kaede I will be the judge for the Team Battles. Now First I would like to explain the rules.

Rule Number 1: The matches will be lasting 3 hours each, if it goes over I will stop the match and decide who has one.

Rule Number 2: I will stop the match when I see fit, NO arguments and no late hits

Rule Number 3: If two of your team is out of the fight you lose.

Rule Number 4: No killing

Rule Number 5: Every item is fair game

NOW WITH THAT LETS START THE MATCHES!"

The Konoha gennins could hear the roar of the crowd.

Then they heard the speakers again "Will Konoha Team 1 and the OTo team come to the Arena Floor"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and gave him the thumbs up. "You guys got this … just focus on them and nothing else."

Shikaamru nodded, Choji put down his bag. Team 10 walked in unison to the Arena floor.

* * *

As Shikamaru , Choji and Ino came out they were suddenly impacted by pressure. The deafening roar of the crowd pushed on them as if their yells moved the air to push down on them.

They looked around in wonder but then Ino said "Guys Focus"

Shikamaru stopped looking around and looked at the Oto team analyzing them for what they were worth. Choji shook himself out of his stupor and looked back at Oto nins.

Shikamaru started thinking of plans to beat them…

'The sun is behind us so my shadow is lengthened so I won't need _Fish Hook_ or _Triple_ o. Oto… sound… Must be ranged then so Plan _Raze_ and _smash_ is out… But what…"

But then his mind drifted back to what Naruto had said … 'hmm make a show out of them… yes that could work'

Shikamaru muttered "Plan Umbrella… Ino use the Shock tag instead since we don't have the flash bang and choji… don't squash them too much…"

Shikamaru and his team walked closer to the center but spread out a little bit farther than normal.

The proctor appeared about 10 feet from them so he wouldn't get caught in the fight.

The Oto nin were pretty close together once they had seen Team 10 spread out… They probably were thinking they were going to do a pincer so they were going back to back… a text book strategy.

Shikamaru mentally smirked this would be easy…

"BEGIN!" the proctor said. Immediately Ino charged to the side pretending she was going for a pincer technique. Shikamaru mentally applauded Ino for her analyzation of the Oto's team pincer assumption.

Choji ran up a tree and jumped off it going very high in the air. He quickly used several jutsu and called out "_Baika no Jutsu" _Choji's body expanded several times over creating a large shadow over the area.

The Oto nin had first been distracted by Ino and immediately went back to back. But when Choji jumped up and used his technique they immediately turned their attention to him.

One of them was about to lift his arms and do something but found out he couldn't

'What I can't move.'

Then the unwillingly the faced the boy with the Ponytail. He yawned "Did you actually think we would be doing the Pincer technique… You're boring…" As he said that Ino rushed in with a tag and placed it in the middle of the Oto nin's formation then jumped out activating it. As she did, Shikamaru let his Jutsu fall so he wouldn't feel the pain as well. The Oto nins screamed out loud has several million volts coursed through their body. The volts stopped leaving the Oto nins shaking unable to control their bodies. Sadly this wasn't the end. You see when Choji was up there his body mass made him fall down hard So choji had to do something and that was …

"_Nikudan Sensha"_ and A rolling mass of meat landed on the Oto nins crushing them. Choji immediately stopped the technique and jumped back to his team.

The Oto nin were now on the ground .. Their bones broken and mangled. All of them were unconscious.

The crowd was silent… The Konoha team in the first round had beaten the Oto nins in only a minute.

The proctor immediately called it "Winner KONOHA!"

The crowds snapped out of its stupor and roared. Team 10 turned back to the mangled bodies of oto and walked back to their pit.

* * *

Naruto

* * *

Naurto waited for them to start. And like most tournaments there was commentary. As he heard the commentary he smiled… 'Shikamaru you smart Bastard.'

As he heard Konoha being called the winner he lifted his arms in cheers and the room was filled with "YES's and I-Knew they could do it"

As Team 10 went in they were greeted with congratulations and claps on the back. All the way Team 10 was smiling…

The rest of the matches went a lot slower taking up almost all of the 3 hours. When it was finally Team's 9 turn it was around 7 o'clock at night.

And of course Team 9 fought Taki and they beat them.

But the more important part of the day would happen with Naruto and the Jinchuurikis.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

It was late and Naruto along with Gaara, and Yugito were going around looking for food. Naruto said no to sushi and Gaara said No to ramen and Yugito said no to Barbaque… So they were walking around in search for food.

Then Naruto saw a small shop that was for some home grown food. Naruto pointed it out to Gaara who shrugged. Then Gaara used his sand to drag Yugito into the shop…

Inside they smelt warm bread and some hot soup with a nice and cozy atmosphere to it.

Naruto looked over and saw a Taki nin sitting all by herself. She had light Teal hair and orange eyes. She had dark skin but a bit lighter than Karui and Omoi. Was waiting for food while reading a small book.

Naruto looked at Yugito and thrust a thumb in the direction of the girl. She shrugged and they walked over Gaara grudgingly came along.

As they approached her she stopped reading and looked up.

Naruto smiled and said "Yo"

The girl nodded "Hi … what do you want…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Do you mind if we sit with you"

The girl shrugged, looked away, and muttered "Like anyone would want to sit with me"

When Naruto heard it he immediately looked in her eyes. Naruto was very good at reading people and expressing his emotions with his eyes. He could give a paragraph of emotions with his eyes.

Naruto continued to look into her eyes as he, Gaara, and Yugito sat down.

Naruto held out a hand. She looked at it and stared and then looked at Naruto.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, This is Sabakuu no Gaara, and Yugito Nii." Naruto motioned towards them as he told their names.

She chuckled and Naruto raised an eyebrow. She shook his hand "The Name's Fu, and don't worry I'm not laughing at you just coincidence."

"What coincidence" Naruto asked.

Fu threw him the book she was reading. Naruto looked at the title 'Tale of the Gutsy Ninja'

Naruto raised an eyebrow at it. He flipped through it and as Fu said the main Character was named Naruto.

The waitress came and Yugito ordered for them. Naruto was still looking at the book and Fu was taking a couple sips at her soup.

Naruto chuckled "yea coincidence"

Naruto gave back the book and Fu took it. Naruto looked her in the eyes once again. IT wasn't like theirs … not like the Jinchuuriki he had met so far. It didn't hold the pain of being abused or hurt, but it did hold a pain of loneliness, it did hold the pain of knowing that you are not human, that you will never be human.

'So different and similar' Naruto thought

Naruto decided he might as well try to confirm his growing suspicions.

"How do you like your village FU?"

At this Yugito's and Gaara's eyes widened … he had asked the same question to them because they were…

Fu thought about it a bit… "it's a bit cold at times … as expected by living at a waterfall, but it is really peaceful once your by yourself… just listening to Nature not people…"

"Because you are different" Naruto interjected.

Fu's eyes widened and then glared right at Naruto

"_What _do you mean" She said her hand reaching for her Kunai

Naruto leaned forwards "What if I told you I am different as well"

Fu laughed "You can't be the same different as me... Huma-"

"What If I told you I wasn't human"

Fu stopped laughing and glared at him. "Fine then answer me this what _do_ you hold"

Naruto smiled "Nine"

Fu chocked… she didn't think he would answer the question … she thought he would answer something totally wrong… but then …no it was too good to be true.

Fu recovered her control and motioned towards the other two. "What about them?"

"One" Gaara said clearly

"Two" Yugito said right after.

Fu sighed and put her elbows on the table letting her head fall into her hands.

"You know how hard this is for me to believe?"

Naruto sighed "Yea for the first time you know, you know now that you are not alone in this world… that someone understands but also bear your pain… its an overwhelming joy and sadness as well."

Fu nodded … she had now doubts now … they were telling the truth.

Fu looked up and cleared her throat. "Let me introduce my self I am Fu adopted daughter of Hisen the Takikage. Seven of demons"

Naruto leaned back and smiled… "Its suprising… I feel more at peace at now then I have compared to the rest of my life."

Fu laughed "Ya don't say"

And so the Jinchuuriki talked amongst themselves… like old friends wanting to catch up on the long years. Friends who believed in each other… friends that held each other's dearest secrets…

* * *

**Time skip 3**

* * *

The next 2 days Team 10 dominated the team competitions. They had won all the way to the finals. Their combinations and use of items in their possessions was compared to the level of the Original Ino-Shika-Cho formation. It was breath taking.

Sadly Team 9 wasn't so lucky. They fought against Iwa in the Semi-finals and were defeated when Lee was received a gut wound and Tenten was knocked out by a flying tree due to an explosion tag.

Team 9 was now in the Hospital being watched over by Gai while Team 10 and Asuma were out training in one of the provided training grounds.

Today would be the beginning of the Single matches…

**

* * *

**

Naruto

* * *

Naruto was silent. It would be his turn to fight and he would make the most of it. There would be no showing of technique, no fancy flourish of a skill. It would be brute force, crushing raw power.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as the speakers came to life and a male voice came through it.

"Hello everyone. Its yourt host: Remo Kaede And we are about to start the Single matches.. Now First I would like to explain the rules.

Rule Number 1: The matches will be lasting 1 hour each, if it goes over I will stop the match and decide who has one.

Rule Number 2: I will stop the match when I see fit, NO arguments and no late hits

Rule Number 3: If you are injured with a life threatening wound you are out of the fight.

Rule Number 4: If you are threatened with a life threatening blow, you are out of the fight.

Rule Number 4: No killing

Rule Number 5: Every item is fair game

NOW WITH THAT LETS START THE MATCHES!"

The Konoha gennins could hear the roar of the crowd. Naruto sighed. 'Same thing as last time.'

Sure enough, another host came in with the singles bracket for the day. Naruto had to admit, this was a surprise. He was in the second round and no one was in with him. Or at least no one from the allied villages. Naruto nodded to himself. 'This will be good'

"Hey dobe… it looks like you're up I hope you don't lose."

Naruto's eyes flickered up to the Uchiha and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be told that." Naruto then looked down and focused himself. He wasn't nervous, but he could get distracted and that was bad for anyone.

And so Naruto waited. What was minutes seemed like hours, and Naruto could feel the energy from the crowd as they roared and cheered for the combatants. It was invigorating. He wanted to get out there and destroy something, prove his mettle and show the world who he was.

"AND NOW WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI OF KONOHA COME UP! AND-"

That was all Naruto heard. There was no more sound. It was all blank. Like someone had put mute onto the world. He saw people talk, even his teammates but he didn't hear them. All that mattered was the match. Naruto walked up the steps and let the light from the sun engulf him.

Naruto blinked at the set up. And then looked forward to see his opponent, an Iwa nin. Naruto smirked, oh this would be good.

Naruto walked into the center and so did the other nin. Naruto immediately started analyzing his opponent, ignoring the yelling of the Proctor. 'Scarred hands so probably a tai jutsu user, doesn't seem all the strong in the legs so he uses an upper body style. Unlikely he uses genjutsu so I will …'

"BEGIN"

There was at first a hushed silence as the word was spoken. But then Naruto did something very unexpected.

Naruto took a step forward…. Then another…. Then another.

Naruto was literally walking, not running, but walking to the tai jutsu user nin.

The nin at first was shocked but then smirked. This guy was giving him the win.

The other _older, more experienced _nins knew what Naruto was doing. Naruto was baiting the guy. He was _asking _him to attack first, just mocking him. And if Naruto had the skills, Naruto would crush the Iwa nin.

Naruto walked closer.

7 feet.

6 feet

5 feet

4 feet

3 feet

2 feet. And that was when the Iwa nin struck. He lashed out with a right haymaker intended to smash Naruto's jaw.

Naruto bent forward and crouched slightly. He brought up his had and latched onto the Nin's wrist. He pushed against it slowing it down. The Nin was about to throw his other hand, when Naruto suddenly let go of the Nin's right hand and punched the nin straight into the jaw.

The nin stumbled back from the hit. But Naruto wasn't going to let up. Naruto ran forward, raising his right arm. He swiped downwards with a brutal hammer fist on the Iwa nin's head.

The boy was brought to his knees by the force, and he was almost unconscious. Sadly, his heavy training was his demise. His instincts made him crawl back up to his feet and raise his hand into a taijutsu stance.

Naruto took this as a go ahead signal to beat the living shit out of him. Naruto ran forward and grabbed the dazed nin's arm and shoulder. Naruto kneed the nin in the stomach once. Twice. And on the third one he pushed off the floor with a Shunpo and launched the destructive knee into the nin's gullet sending him flying back.

The Iwa boy was now unconscious and blood was dripping from his mouth.

Naruto looked at the nin with no pity. Naruto turned away and walked back to his pit. He was given claps on the back and congratulations. Naruto smiled and thanked them. He was willing to be cool and proud of his achievement. … In the stands, streets, and in the public he was a regular guy.

But in the arena, in the heat of battle, it was all his territory.

The only problem was, he was not the only Jinchuuriki with a taste for battle.

* * *

**And there we go! Please review**


	9. The Fang is Revealed

Shunpo 9

* * *

**Here we go! **

**

* * *

**

Arena

* * *

IT was Kiba's turn. He was facing no one from Konoha but Temari was actually in the division. Kiba wasn't worries about her though. It was true, Kiba had quite a lot of aces up his sleeves, but they may not be enough. Naruto had gauged Fu's strength in the restaurant. And from that, Naruto knew to watch out for Fu. Her regular chakra levels were beyond a normal gennin even beyond a chuunin's. But what was the real danger was the Yokai, he felt, flowing through her system. It was more ore less the same amount as the regular chakra which meant that Fu had control over her chakra. That was definetly a disadvantage.

ON a better note a lot of people have started to take an interest to Naruto. Naruto had gone to flawlessly destroy his opponents with Taijutsu or very simple techniques (or at least what he considers easy techniques) like Kage Bunshin and Kage Shuriken. He wanted to save his skills for later. While he did make a good show for the entrepreneurs, he gave a warning to all the other shinobi's: he was a threat and could really kick some ass. That would go a long way for Konoha's prestige and now what was left was for Naruto's teammates and … Sasuke to do their part.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch. He would have to up his game too. He had read in the scroll that Sarutobi's flame seal had a second level, but this had nothing to do with the seals. It actually had to do with flame manipulation and a hell of a lot of chakra. Naruto was already practicing flame manipulation as he sat down and watched the other gennins pace around or talk. In his left hand, which was face down and out of sight, he was holding a fireball, albeit an extremely small and quite harmless one, to control the flame. OF course he would start increasing the size but right now this was the only way he knew to practice Elemental Manipulation.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT WELCOME TO THE-"

Naruto looked up to wards Kiba who was leaning against the wall, stairing at the ceiling and florescent lights. Naruto got up and extinguished his flame. He leaned on the wall next to Kiba and said "Take it easy for the first few rounds, you won't have to do anything big till the finals."

Kiba nodded. "Who do I have to watch out for."

Naruto scratched his head and sighed. "If it were any other condition I would say Temari but… I believe Fu from the Waterfall village is a bigger threat. I suggest going all out on her, including using That. You can go all out and I put the fail safe seals in your water proof bag."

Kiba unconsciously reached for his back pouch to feel for the papers. But as he did this, Kiba's eyes widened. "Seriously, she's that dangerous."

Naruto nodded. Naruto was about to contine when the speakers called out Kiba's name. Naruto smiled and let Kiba walk towards the entrance. Naruto called after him "GOOD LUCK MAN!"

Shino, who was near the entrance to the Arena, patted Kiba on the back and Akamaru on the head.

Kiba smirked and walked up.

**

* * *

**

Several matches

* * *

As Naruto had predicted, Kiba had won all of his matches with ease. It made the audience wonder: How strong were the Konoha gennin. These kids were simply dominating the field. Naurto was actally pretty happ with the results. But Naruot was still nervous about Fu. From the commentary, she only used taijutu and a single c-rank Suiton Jutsu against Temari.

It was pretty impressive, and Kiba took Naruto's warning seriously by then.

"Will Kiba of Konoha and Fu of Taki please come up to the arena."

Naruto blinked and looked up at Kiba who clenched his right hand. Naruto caught Kiba's eye as he stood up. Naruto just gave a single nod, and Kiba understood. It was all that was needed between friends. They didn't have to say anything, they _knew_ what to do.

Kiba walked up to the Arena, still gripping his right hand.

**

* * *

**

Kiba

* * *

Kiba looked around at his surrounding and saw his opponent in front of him. She _had _to be proficient at Taijutsu but Kiba had a sneaking suspiscion she had another ace up her sleeve somewhere. Kiba didn't mind though, he had other aces up his sleeve too.

The walked to the center of the arena, they were about 10 feet apart. The roar of the crowd was deafening but Kiba blocked it out. He let the adrenaline pump into his blood and let his muscles loosen up. Akamaru was on the ground growling at Fu. Fu 'mirrored' him. She lifted her left arm and shook it a couple times. They were just waiting for the-

"Begin!"

Kiba shot forward at Fu, his hand raised in pose to swipe at her. Fu simply raised her arm and blocked Kiba's strike by the wrist. Kiba anticipted this and grabbed Fu's wrist and jumped over her head, pulling Fu's arm with him. Kiba was about to throw Fu but suddenly he lost his grip. Kiba used his forward momentum and jumped away from Fu, so that Akamaru and him were on opposite sides of her. 'What was that.' Kiba thought as he clenched his right hand. It was like her arm or something expanded, breaking his grip. Kiba glared at Fu and bent lower to the ground. 'Well lets see... ABOUT THIS!'

Kiba ran forward, adding chakra to his feet. Fu got into a stance and prepared for the assault. Kiba ran forward with a reverse punch to Fu's face. Fu easily sidestepped it and swung her leg out at Kiba. Kiba jumped up and smoothly flipped over it. Kiba landed low to the floor and did a leg sweep to Fu's leg. Fu anticipated it and jumped over Kiba's leg. Kiba smirked and then charged Fu with a heavy shoulder smash. Fu, being in the air, couldn't dodge it. Kiba hit directly on. Fu was sent flying back into the trees. Kiba blinked as he watched her crash into the trees, 'That was... unexpected... when I smashed into her, it felt like I was hitting a wall. And there is no way she could add that much chakra to her body to harden it.' Kiba pused aside his thoughts as he gave a signal to Akamaru.

Akamaru bonded off into the forest where Fu had crashed. Fu, on the other hand, walked ot of the forest, not a scratch on her. Kiba blinked and his eyes narrowed. 'Huh this will be interesting.'

Kiba set his right foot back and leaned back on it. He put his right hand in a position to punch, and readied his chakra. Fu, on the other hand, smirked and put her hand in the Tiger seal. 'Gathering chakra' Kiba thought. Kiba blinked as he thought he saw a green-aqua color shimmer over Fu. 'What was that? Chakra?' Kiba bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do.

Fu didn't let him have the chance as she charged forward. Fu let out a flurry of fast punches. Kiba weaved his way backwards away from the punches. Kiba suddenly stepped to far back and was off balance. Fu saw this and charged forward with a mid level punch. Kiba smirked as he let his body fall to the ground. Fu's punch over shot, and she couldn't recover since she had put a lot of momentum into the punch. Kiba rolled onto his hands, doing a hand stands, and hit forward with both his legs. Fu was hit up into the air. But Kiba noticed something really interesting... his foot never touched her stomach.

Kiba jumped up after Fu and yelled out "NOW!"

Fu eyes widened and looked around for another attack. 'What is he talking about' Fu thought with worry. She tried to turn herself to see another attack but it was too late. Akamaru burst out from the forest behind her. He was in his 'Kiba' Form and was spinning furiously. Fu tried to manuver her body to dodge the attack but Akamaru was too accurate. He smashed directly into her. Kiba watched intently as he ran through several hand seals. He was right, Akamaru was hitting Fu dead on but he was only coming barely an inch of her. The attack was not reaching her. 'Lets see what happens if I do this then.' Kiba thought. If it did what he thought it would, then he would have to bring out the ace. Kiba raised his arm and let electricity circle it. Fu, who was pushed from behind by Akamaru, was now flying towards Kiba. Kiba brutally smashed his hand into her stomach, calling out "Raiton: Thunder Claw."

A wave of Thunder chakra coursed from Kiba's hand trying to shock Fu. Kiba watched the chakra and saw that it dispersed over her body, not even once touching her. Fu was sent flying back into a nearby pond. 'so i'm right' Kiba thought. 'a Chakra shield, but the strength of its … amazing its ridiculous. It could probably be turned into a offensive technique too. I mean by adding chakra yo can also add pressure, weight, range and even speed!' Kiba smiled to himself. He knew that match was far from over... it looks like he'd have to use _that_ after all. Kiba called out, "Akamaru i'm going to use _that_"

Akamaru nodded (in his Kiba form) in recognition and jumped back. Kiba took a deep breath and went on his hands so that he was in the traditional 4 leg style taijutsu stance that the Inuzuka. He started to circulate chakra though his coils and towards his hands and legs. Normally, it would be necessary to do this for the Taijutsu but he was doing this for a different reason.

Kiba saw bubbles start to rise to the surface of the pond that he had punched Fu into and glared hard. 'here we go.'

"SUITON: DRAGON MISSLE"

Kiba pushed off with his 'legs' but didn't use the chakra. His 'ace' had to relay on direct confrontation. It was extremely powerful but it was too powerful. Once he activated there was no half assing anything.

Fu jumped out of the water smiling. She had finally come across an opponent she could _really_ fight against. She turned to Kiba and pushed off with her feet, adding chakra to the chakra barrier. The chakra barrier was actually a way to keep her bijuu's chakra under control. It would tranfer the demonic chakra into a shield surrounding her. Of course she controlled the flow of that chakra, whether she wanted it stronger or not depended it on her choice. Of course it took amazing concentration to juggle two chakras at once but she was trained since birth to do it.

Fu pushed off with amazing speed and raised her arm to punch Kiba in the gut. Kiba was waiting for her but when he saw her charge he tried to dodge. It seemed that she was faster than Kiba, because she landed a solid hit to Kiba's stomach. Fu pouted a bit as Kiba was sent flying back. 'that easy huh?'

"hey that was my favorite jacket."

Fu whipped around to find Kiba behind her. Fu eyes widened and she jumped back to get some distance. As she did so, she looked over to where she had punched 'Kiba' and in accordance with Kiba's words, there was a beaten jacket instead of a knocked out Kiba. Fu turned around and glared at Kiba. 'A replacement technique. No way... I definetly felt something. And I didn't sense any genjutsu.'

Kiba smirked. "that was _Sonido: Replacement"_ Kiba then disappeared again. Fu eyes winded as she searched for him. She was suddenly hit in the stomach with the force of a truck going at 70 mph. Needless to say, she flew back and smashed into a couple trees. But luckily, for her chakra shield, she was ale to recover easily to find Kiba smirking.

Fu gritted her teeth. It looked like she needed to pull out all the stops for this one.

Kiba just readied himself again. And even though he was smirking on the outside, his mind was racing on the inside. 'ok... two so far without a hitch but that last one... I definetly felt a burn. That means the seal is starting to over heat or whatever Naruto calls it. I can probably only use 3 maybe 4 more of Sonido... Guess I have to use the trump..'

Kiba yelled out ." AKAMARU!"

Fu eyes widned and she immediately jumped. She ran through several seals and called out "SUITON: GRAND TORRENT"

A nearby pond srprung and shot towards Fu.

Kiba eyes widned. 'what his she!'

Akamaru was attacking her from behind. Sadly since Akamaru was in the air, he couldn't manuver out of the way fast enough. The Grand torrent smashed into Fu and Akamaru.

"SHIT!" Kiba yelled as he watched the Jutsu 'crush' them.

As the Jutsu fell, Kiba's gut fell, what had happened to Akamaru?

"Well at least your puppy is gone." Fu coughed from the side of Kiba.

Kiba spun around, still on hands and feet. He saw Akamaru under a tree, drenched and unconscious but overall fine. Fu was standing a couple feet next to Akamaru, also drenched.

Kiba growled out "you'll pay for that."

Fu smirked. "Lets see what you-"

Kiba had already dissipated leaving only an after image. Fu was hit in the stomach but a huge impact after a surrounding boom. "urk"

Kiba stopped but Fu was flying back _hard_. Fu crashed into a boulder creating a large dust and rubble cloud. Kiba smirked as he said ."Sonic Gatsuuga"

Kiba was smiling on the outside but every where else was hurting like a bitch. Passing the sonic barrier was something not many people did, and those who did usually had enough chakra or strength to withstand it. Kiba only had the speed not the fortitude.

Kiba looked through the dust where Fu had landed. When it had barely cleared, Kiba realized she wasn't there. Kiba looked around for her but he was suddenly push down by gallons upon gallons of water.

"ARRGG" Kiba cried out.

Fu then came down with avengance. She had used another grand torrent but this time in the air. She pushed down Kiba to immobolize him. Then She raised her arm and smashed hard on Kiba's back. Not enough to paralyze him but enough to hurt him considerably. There were cracks on the ground where Kiba was hit.

Fu smirked at her results but it was short lived. Kiba's body flickered twice and disapperaed.

'Shit an-"

"GATSUUGA RAGING STORM!"

Fu knelt down and put all her concentration into the chakra Shield.

It was lucky she did that since she was pelted over and over again by spinning missles.

Kiba looked at Fu and saw the sweat pouring down her face. 'I almolst have her."

Kiba came around for another pass when he felt a sharp pain. "ARGG!"

Fu blinked and looked to her right side. Kiba was there laying on the ground in obvious pain. At first Fu was wary but Kiba the groaned out ."P-procter I give up."

Fu blinked and walked over to Kiba. "Whats wrong with you?"

Kiba turned over onto his back, panting out, "I- seals are killing me."

"Seals?"

Kiba nodded wearily. "Yea, Naruto made them... could you, Urk, do me a favor and reach into my pouch and get out the peaces of the paper with the kanji 'reverse' on them."

Fu bent down and did so. "And want do you want me to do with these."

Kiba said painfully. "Put them on my wrists and ankles."

Fu did so and as soon as she did so, Kiba relaxed. Fu smiled and helped Kiba up. "Well that was a good fight."

Kiba nodded and said. "Yea, I guess we'll continue it later huh?"

Fu nodded happily. "Yea it'll be fun to fight you!"

Kiba smirked as he wobbled over to get Akamaru and leave the stadium. "Yea."

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto eyes widened as he heard the news. This was... enlightening. He would have to hear the details from Kiba. Fu would definitely be someone to watch out for. Well Naruto knew that in the first place but... this was on a different level. Naruto smirked apprehensively as he thought of all the fights that would soon come.

'Well, I think its time to start training or recreate... _that' _Naruto thought with glee

* * *

**And There we go**

**I hope you enjoy and please review**


	10. Challenge to the Masses

**Challenge Fic**

**Hi there guys. I've been thinking. I have read many Fanfics on naruto leaving the village but here has always been one fanfic that has always been close to my heart. Naruto Nine Broken Mirrors. Now the Caliber of writing is amazing and while I disagree with Naruto returning to the village I Prefer a different method. **

**This is my "Challenge" for everyone. If you take up this Challenge, simply put Tenchisawada in one of the A/N notes.**

**Here is the challenge.**

**Naruto leaves Konoha after either the Chuunin Exams or Sasuke Retrieval arc. **

**If you choose Chuunin exams: **Must have Gaara with him. Naruto goes to a different area and starts to build up a Village by a reason of your own. You must show the process of building the village. From gathering a group of followers to lieutenants and friends. Naruto cannot gain a blood line BUT can gain a weapon. There can be no Time Skips for over a 2 years. And any yearly Time skips can only be used once every 3 chapters. Yes you will have to write a hell of a lot. Do not try to go around this by making a series of Monthly time skips. Naruto will encounter Konoha again, but only AFTER AT LEAST 7 years. Yes, SEVEN Years. That is the minimum requirement for Naruto to make a village and start it running. No less than that. Naruto can use the power of the Kyuubi. But here is another requirement. The Kyuubi cannot be all nice and cuddly. The kyuubi cannot willingly give naruto power. The Kyuubi cannot have any other motivaition in attacking Konoha other than Madara controlling the Kyuubi or releasing. Either way, that's how it is. From there its all your choice. OC's are allowed here but they cannot be stronger to Naruto or have any relation to Naruto or Main characters. Review if you have any questions.

**If you choose the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. **Naruto MUST be banished from Konoha. He must go around Collecting all the Jinchuuriki. Each Encounter with Every Jinchuuriki (No Jinchuuriki can be older than 40) must be written down with no time skips and explanations, descriptions and powers must be thoroughly explained. The traveling may be skipped over but entering villages, finding Jinchuuriki and convincing must be written out. All Jinchuuriki can be of your own creation or cannon does not matter to me. Naruto May have a bloodline but No weapon. Naruto will collect all the Jinchuuriki and move as a group. They NEVER settle down and are always on the move. They travel around for Minimum 8 years before they encounter Konoha nins. They have constantly repelled Akatsuki and are extremely powerful. They must RESIST going back to Konoha until they have no choice but to do so. As for the Kyuubi, you may have the Kyuubi nice in here. There can be no OC's other than the Jinchuuriki, if you choose to go against the cannon Jinchuuriki (which I recommmend you do so.) If you have any questions please Review.

**Pairings: **There will be only 1 restriction on this. **NO Harems.**

**Well then guys good look and happy writings.**


End file.
